My Alexander Alphabet
by Norrsken
Summary: An Alphabet Challenge to honour Alexander and Hephaestion. All the letters will get their very own contribution, concerning our beloved Alexander Universe.
1. A Is For Artemis

Hello all,

Chiming in with my first Alphabet Drabble way behind you all. I begin the best way that I know, at The Beginning!

My thanks to my dear 'net friend Yumemakura. Your Artemis story inspired me to write this.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

Artemis, The Divine Healer

Efesos, 356 BC

The Goddess Artemis was so very proud of the Temple the People of Efesos had built to honour her. Unseen by all she sat perched at the roof, guarding and admiring her wondrous building.. It was so very perfect and beautiful, its marble pillars, statues and ornaments shone from beauty and piety.

Artemis looked down on the ground, she looked all around her fine and proud Temple. There was a dark alleyway behind it. Now she saw a mysterious torchlight flickering. A vile looking man came sneaking in the alley. The Goddess and Huntress instantly knew that he meant to harm her beautiful Temple. She took a great leap down from the high roof, intending to punish him.

A scream of anguish reached her, stopping her in the midst of her leap.

A woman in childbirth desperately needed her help! The culprit would have to wait. Artemis followed the screams, letting the wild winds blow her to the faraway North. The weather was fortunately warm, it was in the middle of Summer, in the month of Hecatombaeon. She saw a fine, very big city with a Palace in its midst. The screams that had alerted her came from this very Palace. Artemis landed on the marble stairs, her feet safely grounded on the cold stones. The faithful Guards could not see her, but they felt her Divine Presence and let her pass through the portals. She ran up the steep marble stairs, towards the screaming woman.

The screams came from the Royal chambers. The young Queen was in dire distress. She was in labour, but the child was big and stubborn and had great difficulties in being born. Now the baby was in deep distress and one could actually see him kicking in despair when one looked at the Queen's grotesquely distended stomach. Now she screamed out loud from sheer agony once more. The midwife wrenched her hands and the elderly doctor she had called to assist her just stood there, holding a vial with a rose colored concoction in his trembling hands. The ladies in waiting ran around worriedly whispering like hens in a henhouse. An old woman sat at the Queen's bedside, speaking words of courage and comfort to her. She was the only one able to stay calm and confident during all the turmoil.

"Dear, sweet Goddess Artemis, "she fervently prayed, "Please come and help my Dear Mistress and her darling child! We need them both so very badly, they will do Great Things together!"

Artemis knew this old woman well. She was Hyrmina from Epirus, one of her and her friend Dionysos' most fervent followers. Her Dear Mistress must be Queen Olympias, another of Artemis' faithful converts and promoters.

She and her child was in dire need of help from the Goddess. Artemis came unseen of all to the bedside and put her hands on the Queen's distended stomach. Only Hyrmina could sense a shimmering shadow. She did not know its nature but she instantly realized that her Dear Mistress was in good and capable hands.

"My dear Queen, your child will soon be due. Now you must make a final effort, and then HE will be born in not time, "Artemis told Olympias as she gently took her hand and caressed her brow. "We will do this great Labour together. Do not worry. I am with you now!"

Queen Olympias saw the Goddess hovering over her. She felt her Healing hands holding and comforting her. Then they were firmly placed on her stomach, helping her to push the baby forward. Olympias smiled towards Artemis, giving her a silent prayer of thanks. The young Queen no longer felt the pains of childbirth. It was as if she was filled with new, Divine strength and determination. The child felt it, too. He relaxed and let himself go down, calm and easy. Then he kicked once more. Olympias gave up a loud scream and pushed with all her might.

Suddenly there was another scream in the Queen's chamber. The proud and fierce first scream of a new born child. Old Hyrmina and the midwife instantly took hold of the baby. Old doctor Nicomachus saw that it was a healthy boy child, then he collapsed into an armchair nearby.

"It is a boy, my Queen, a beautiful baby boy!"

All in the room rejoiced. Olympias held on to the baby for a long time before Hyrmina and the midwife took him to be bathed, weighed and swaddled. The ladies in waiting took care of the Queen, washed her and changed the blood stained linen. When she rested comfortably under a warm gold rimmed purple red blanket they brought her child to her. He was wrapped into a light blue, gold rimmed small blanket and he looked up to her with the most shining and beautiful dark gray eyes. His hair was as golden as the rising sun. It had tiny curls, already long and forming a lion like mane. Olympias took him in her arms, looking at him with love and adoration.

"Alexander, my little Dear One, at long last you are here with me!"

Mother and Son smiled towards each other in silent consent, sharing a world no one else was able to understand.

There was One who could share it with them, though. The Goddess Artemis stood at the bedside fondly smiling at the proud young Mother and her beautiful Golden Child. The young Queen gave her a warm smile in return.

"My sincere Thanks, dear Goddess Artemis. Without your help perhaps we would not have survived this ordeal. "

Artemis nodded in silent assent. Then she let the winds blow her back South, to Efesos and her beautiful Temple.

Where was it? She could see nothing but a heap of smoking, charred cinders. The culprit with the torch stood laughing in their midst. Her proud and wondrous Temple had been ignominiously burned down when she had been away to help Queen Olympias and her baby boy.

The Goddess Artemis was filled with harm and outrage. She wanted to kill the culprit at the spot but was interrupted by an angry crowd. They dragged him away, putting him into a dark and dreary prison nearby. She sat all alone in the ruins of her glorious Temple. It was a terrible disaster, but then fond thoughts of this night's great Labour came to her.

She knew that it had been worth it. Her Temple would soon be rebuilt in all its splendor.

No one would speak of the culprit Herostratos and his black deed this night. Future men and women would know little of him.

The Child born this night would be known and remembered by all, as

Alexander the Great.

The End

***********************************************************************************************


	2. B Is For Betrayal

Hello all,

Still way behind everyone else. Here comes my second entry. I apologize for its bitterness - but it is taken from real history and actual sad events.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

The Bitterness Of Betrayal

Philotas!

I always thought that you were my true friend. We have shared many a laughter, many adventures and hardships. Hephaestion and Craterus saw your envy and ambition. They warned me of you. I did not listen - not until it was almost too late.

You and your father, old Parmenion - you never got used to me being King. I now realize that you always wanted the Kingship for yourself. You tried to deprive me of Philip's life saving medicine at the Cydnus. My trust saved me, despite your deceitful disinformation.

The Siwah Oracle started it all. You bitterly resented my glory and Divinity. I thought that it would pass. You hid it well, but I got continuous reports regarding your slanderous remarks. Still I trusted you.

You were always an excellent General and horseman. I trusted you at the battlefield. In combat you were strong, cunning and reliable. You helped us to many a victory and your men trusted you.

Then you wee told about Hegelochus' deathly conspiracy against me. Temptation became too great. You committed an unforgivable sin of omission, not to warn me against this grave danger.

Others, more reliable and faithful, did.

Now the sharpened spears are waiting to take your life away.

The betrayal of a friend is the most bitter of all.

The End

***********************************************************************************************


	3. C Is For Carmania

Hello all,

Here is my very belated entry for the letter C. It stands for Carmania, where our Dear Ones came after their ordeals in the Gedrosian desert.. In this beautiful place *our* Hephaestion arranges a well needed surprise gift for his Beautiful Golden One.

Mount Hezar is a real mountain in nowadays Carmania. Its peaceful Valley is my own invention.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

*******************************************************************************

**Carmania, The Love Gift**

**Carmania, Late Autumn, 325 BC**

**Tiredness**

Tired, he was always so very tired these days. The jungles with their moist heat and eternal rains had been a nuisance, but he could cope with it. The desert was worse. The Gedrosian Hell had utterly worn him out. He was so very tired that he could not even rest properly anymore. Only the fact that his Golden One was even more worn out helped him to stay on his feet and keep up a front of strength, calm and order against the Companions and all Army.

The Carmanian countryside was a bountiful place overflowing with rich food, sweet, fresh water, strong wines and liquors made from the exotic local fruits. Grass, trees and flowers grew in abundance and all rejoiced in their shade. The Macedonian Army marched at a slow pace. Still, Alexander had great difficulties sitting straight in the saddle. Bucephalus was tired, too. He stumbled on every other step, even when proceeding in a slow walk through the green and verdant landscape. Castor was in an even worse state. The old war stallion now had more gray than auburn in his mane and hide. He stumbled all the time and he often looked at his Dear Master in abject misery.

Hephaestion shared the worry of his old horse. He looked at Alexander and since they were so close he could actually feel his pain and tiredness. He had never made a proper recovery from his severe wound at the city of the Mallians, and Hephaestion was worried over the state he was in. He had great difficulties in breathing, he was so very pale and wan and it was clear that he was in much pain. The scar at the right side of his ribcage was catching him all the time, especially during strain and effort.

Still the young and brave King was too proud to admit his weakness. He continued riding in front of his Army, even long after all his strength was spent.

Hephaestion did not know how to make him rest. He could not simply tell him to, that would only lead to arguing and scolding. No, this situation craved cunning and shrewd diplomacy. He closed his eyes and let the golden sunshine warm him. It brought calm and rest, and then lulled him into a waking daydream.

**Suggestion Of The Love Goddess**

_// A stunningly beautiful woman came before him. She had long, golden and curly hair, fine features and bright blue eyes. They were on a beach filled with glittering white sand. The endless Ocean with its azure and emerald waves billowed towards the sandy beach. Strangely enough the woman was standing in an enormous sea shell. It was rose coloured and filled with precious mother-of-pearl inside. _

_Hephaestion instantly realized who she was. He knelt before her. _

_"Goddess of Love, "he humbly addressed her. "My Dear One is sorely exhausted. He needs rest and recuperation, but he will not admit it. "_

_"Yes, my dear child. I have seen this and I know about his plight - and yours, too. Are you not as worn out as he is? "_

_Hephaestion blushed and nodded in silent assent. _

_"I know a way for you both to get your well needed rest. "_

_She came up to him and silently whispered in his ear. Her perfume smelled sweetly of exotic flowers and water lilies. It lulled him even deeper into daydreaming, but he still heard her good and sound advise, hiding it in his heart of hearts. //_

He woke up with a startled jerk as a branch abundant with sweet smelling flowers brushed past his cheek.

_// Yes, now I know exactly what to do, "he silently mused to himself before he went to see their faithful Guards. //_

**Army Feast**

After their rest for the night they stayed for one whole day of feasting on an emerald green meadow. The horses at first satiated themselves with the fresh and succulent grass and drunk the cool and sweet waters from the stream nearby. Then they lay down together in the soft and verdant vegetation. Castor and Bucephalus slept all day long, time and again looking watchfully at their Dear Masters. All Army and all Companions were wining and dining, lying on couches alongside trestle tables laden with rich food and strong wines, well watered with the sweet and fresh waters from the stream. They were still very tired after their Gedrosian ordeal, so the drinking party was less boisterous than usual. In the afternoon they fell asleep on their couches, resting in the pleasant shade of many big trees. A soft and cooling breeze wafted their hot and tired brows and they dreamed sweat dreams of the luxuries of Babylon and their dear Macedonain homes that they left a long time ago.

Stefanos and Alexios were tired, too. Still they kept vigilant watch over their dear Masters. The evening was warm, the night, too. They stood there looking at them, sleeping together on the same couch. Alexander was resting on Hephaestion's shoulder. His golden hair was lined with silver these days. His cheekbones protruded and he was gaunt after the desert ordeal. His skin was tanned in a deep bronze, still he looked pale and wan under the tan. Hephaestion looked even more tired and worn out. In sleep he could not withhold his iron control. His glossy auburn hair mane was streaked with snow white. It was still long and beautiful, but worn and torn at the edges. His beautiful face was gaunt and sallow and his eyes were sunken. Not even the rich food, the sweet water and strong wines had helped against this weariness.

"The King and the General Hephaestion work too hard for us all, " Stefanos whispered to Alexios. "Now we must find a way to offer them some decent rest."

His fellow Guardian nodded in worried assent. They talked in silent whispers for some time, and then they went to realize the General Hephaestion's clever plan. Other's took their place. Their King and General must be carefully watched over.

The Indian night fell like a curtain of velvet blackness over the sleeping Companions. The skies were filled with stars and a golden moon soared in lonesome majesty in their midst. The air became somewhat chilly and Stefanos brought a Royal red blanket and covered the King and his General. They slept on through the night, safe and content in each others arms.

**Chariot Of Surprises**

In the morning they woke up, stretching and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. As they looked up they saw a big, broad wagon made from two chariots tied together before them. It was drawn by four well rested horses, their hides shining in copper and auburn tones. The chariot was set up with comfortable cushions and blankets of cooling silk. Between the cushions was a big, intricately plaided basket filled with all kinds of delicious food, jars of wine and fruit juices. There was the most delicious smell of newly baked bread and all kinds of foreign and delicious cheeses. The faithful guards stood nearby, smiling.

"Stefanos. What is all this about?, "Alexander asked. "I did not order these chariots. Hephaestion, have you arranged this?"

"No, Alexander. It must be a gift from the gods, "Hephaestion answered with feigned ignorance. "I think that they want us and our horses to travel more comfortably today. "

Hephaestion flashed a secret and thankful smile towards the faithful guards. He had been worried for his Golden One of late. He was even worried for himself. There was a limit regarding how much of hardship and ordeals even they could endure. Now they had been provided with a wonderful means to get some well needed recuperation.

With the help of this comfortable chariot wagon they were able to both rest and continue their march back to Babylon at the same time.

Alexander and Hephaestion climbed the chariots, enjoying the delicious breakfast together. Bucephalus and Castor were given the finest barley gruel, fragrant hay, grass and flowers. Then the chariots were drawn by the horses in a slow and leisurely manner over the Carmanian countryside. Bucephalus and Castor walked at a slow pace at its side. All Army cheered as the King and his General proceeded. Flowers were thrown all over them and the chariot. The locals cheered and honoured them, too.

**The Gift Of Love**

The chariot continued for some days, until it came to a valley near some high mountains. They were standing so high that their peaks were clad in white and glittering snow, ice and frost. All Army stayed outside the valley as the chariot continued into it.

The valley was a wondrous place. It was filled with luscious meadows with emerald green grasses and fragrant flowers, all kinds of bushes and trees and springs with sweet, fresh and cooling water. Everywhere were sweet smelling fruits and berries growing in abundance. Near the mountainside was a waterfall pooling and sparkling into a glittering pond.

Hephaestion could not resist this wondrous place. He sprang from the chariots and undressed. Since he was warm and tired from their travels the water was fresh and cooling. Soon he was splashing in the glittering pool, throwing up cascades of water towards Alexander and the horses.

"Come here, my Dear Ones. It is wonderful in the water!, "he urged them on. "Alexander, it's you, not I, who is fond of bathing here! "

Alexander wanted a bath as badly as his friend. He was only quite stunned by the enticing sight before his eyes. Hephaestion was still beautiful after all these years and all the hardships they had been through together. His muscular body was filled with scars, but his tanned skin was smooth as silk. The glossy auburn hair mane flowed freely and impressively down his broad back and shoulders, matched with the shorter auburn hairs elsewhere on his body. His beautiful blue eyes beckoned through the sparkling water cascades. Alexander could not resist him any longer. He leaped from the chariots and threw his Royal purple cloak and chiton on the grassy ground, in a manner not very regal at all.

Now they both were splashing and frolicking in the fresh and cooling water. It was mountain water, but pleasantly cool, not chilling to the bone. If it had been, Hephaestion had been careful not to let his Golden One bath in it.

The war stallions kept to the dry land, drinking their fill before the went away, grazing on the emerald green meadow.

Alexander and Hephaestion had been feeling very hot and tired for many a day, and the bath was well needed. Never before had they felt so refreshed from a mere bath. They merrily swam and played together for a long time before embracing and proceeding to return to the grassy shore. Alexander took Hephaestion in his arms and lifted him from the sparkling water. Suddenly he winced and had to let his friend go. He pressed his hand tightly over the big zigzag shaped scar on the right side of his ribcage. His breath caught up and he almost fell forward into the water. Hephaestion looked at him with worried concern before holding on to him in a warm and supportive embrace.

"It's all right, my Dear One, "Alexander reassuringly told him. "Just my old wound hurting me for a while. I am feeling much better now, though. So glad that you found this way to give us a well needed rest. I am the High King and I have all the riches of the world - but you found the one and only thing that I truly need right now!"

"Yes. This is the Valley of Mount Hezar, a place know for its peacefulness. I chose it for us to be undisturbed, "Hephaestion stated, his blue eyes filling up with loving care. "It was such a long time since we spent some time all on our own- and I felt that we both need rest and recuperation - together!"

Alexander nodded with silent approval as he put his arm around the strong reliable shoulders of his friend. They returned to the shore. A Royal red blanket was waiting for them, being spread under an enormous tree. It's huge branches were adorned with big heart shaped leaves and fragrant, red flowers hung from light green stems. Stefanos and Alexios had discretely brought a red and blue chiton and a tray laden with fruits, soft and newly baked bread, creamy cheeses, two golden cups adorned with precious jewels, golden decanter filled with strong red wine and a crystal carafe filled with cool mountain water.

Alexander and Hephaestion shared their Love Meal under the sweet smelling red flowers. When they had eaten they rested for a long time in each others arms.

They stayed in the Valley for well over a week, talking, eating and resting, feeling as if they had all the time in the world together, before they had to return to reality.

Persia, Ecbatana and Babylon awaited them far away, but for now they were truly happy, sharing their eternal Love and Friendship.

**The End**

***************************************************************************************************

My thanks to Valerio Massimo Manfredi. I was deeply moved by one passage in his Alexander Trilogy. Hephaestion wants to go on a vacation together with Alexander, all on their own. We know he never found the occasion since they were too occupied with their campaigns and all other hard work. The AR concept enabled me to remedy this. It also let Bucephalus stay alive after the Indian Campaign.


	4. D Is For Detractors

Hello All,

Slowly catching up with you all. Here comes my entry for the letter D. I do not like the Detractors of *our* very dear Hephaestion, but since they are constantly there, representing the malice and envy that regrettably sometimes is a part of human nature they must have a place in our fanfic canon.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

// NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************

D Is For Detractors

Detractors

Hephaestion was feeling truly happy,well loved and satisfied as he walked through the corridors of the Royal Palace early in the morning. He had spent the night in King Alexander's bedchamber, offering good advise and warm love to his Beautiful Golden One. It had been a magical and wonderful evening and night. Together they had come up with a clever plan to save Macedon from her enemies that were eagerly gathering in all the four cardinal points. It had been hard work, much effort and thinking, but now the battle plans were laid out, ready for the War Council.

The aftermath had been well worth it all. Alexander sat at his writing table, watching all the maps and scrolls. His broad shoulders were so very tense, they seemed to hold the burdens of the realm and all the world all by themselves. A river of golden curls were flooding down on them, beckoning in an alluring manner. Hephaestion could not resist the enticing sight. He approached the King and put his hands on his muscular shoulders, wanting to share the Burdens of the Realm. He could still feel the tension of his Golden One suddenly relax under his hands. Then Alexander leaped from his chair and took him in his arms, giving him an almost crushing embrace.

"You have solved it all I'm so glad that you are here for me, I really needed this!"

Hephaestion blushed from pride and relief. He was so glad to be of help to Alexander. The young, newly ascended King had many enemies and worries to take care of. His ideas had offered a solution to one of the worst troubles. Thessaly soon would be surprised by the Macedonian Army, coming upon them from a most unexpected direction.

Hephaestion hoped for a peaceful solution of the threats from the South.

He was suddenly relived of the burdens of state and war matters. Alexander's strong arms clasped around him. Then he was being forcibly lifted off his feet and carried to the broad royal bed. The sheets were white and soft, the quilt red with gold stitches. Some fine furs were hanging from the side, not being needed in the summer heat.

Hephaestion soon found himself resting upon soft feather pillows, being subjected to hard but loving strokes of tenderness. His Beautiful Golden One was all over him, his hands trembling from subdued heat, his young and strong body ardently longing for him. Hephaestion sighed expectantly.

"I never thought that you would understand, my dear one."

"Of course I understand. I am so glad that all our brooding is over. This is such a wonderful night and now I know of something far better than brooding over old maps and scrolls. "

Soon they were coming together, engaged in eagerly awaited lovemaking. For a long time they enjoyed each other's company and the release brought them wonderful relaxation from their constant troubles.

Hephaestion remembered the wonders of the night, humming a sweet little tune silently to himself. His faithful dog Pollux went at his side, eagerly wagging his furry tail, partaking in the merriment of his Dear Master

Suddenly malicious whispers reached his ears from around a corner.

// "That man. Now he has been at it again!"

"He is usurping my superior generalship!"

"He is undermining my Father's power!"

"He will destroy my well run administration!"

"He is NOTHING except for his bedchamber skills!

"He is even hampering the King from marrying and getting a heir. It's a crying shame how he behaves!

"He is a danger to the Kingdom!

"That Man! We are all sick and tired of Hephaestion. Who could have known that he would get all this power over the King and all his business - and with such an amazing speed!" //

Hephaestion gave up a great sigh.

Detractors!

He had suffered from their unfair and merciless Evil Tongues ever since he became Alexander's dearest friend and Companion. All the way back to Mieza he had heard their malicious whispers and talk.

The General Craterus was the worst of them. A good General and a brave warrior, but also a vicious enemy. He was the King's Friend, brave and faithful, but he tolerated nothing and no one to come between him and Alexander. When he was in the same room as Hephaestion he gave him such baleful glances it was a wonder that they did not strike the handsome brunette General down on the spot. It had not come to blows between the both men - yet......

The Secretary Eumenes was no warrior, but a sly Greek and a most skilled administrator. He thought that he was the only one able to keep the administration of the Realm in good Order and Reason. When Alexander relied more on Hephaestion to keep things in order, giving him important offices and responsibilities he was filled with spite and malice towards the King's clever and trusted friend. He always tried to find faults with all of Hephaestion's work, always undermining and back talking. Hephaestion found him a nuisance, tolerating him only for the sake that he was Alexander's friend and totally loyal to the young King.

Cassander, the favoured son of the Regent Antipatros, had always been filled with envy and resent towards Alexander. His adverse feelings had now moved over to Hephaestion,with even more intense malice and sheer hatred. He was the most dangerous and unreliable of the detractors and Hephaestion feared him the most. Some time in the future he could do them serious harm and damage. Cassander was simply not to be trusted, not even by his doting Father.

Yes, the three detractors were most powerful enemies. They made his life miserable and bitter and he often wished that he could get rid of them.

Hephaestion could well stand them all, even their malice, detraction. unkind gossip and constant harassment.

He had something they would never have, something that made it worth all his trials and tribulations.

Hephaestion had Alexander. He was the young King's very dearest friend, having his warm Love and Friendship, also his constant trust and support.

Alexander was well worth it all, his whole life, the Sun of his days.

Hephaestion would never leave Alexander's side. Whatever happened he would always be there for him, the clever diplomat , the best adviser, the strong and reliable General and the True Steadfast Friend.

The End

***********************************************************************************************


	5. E Is For Ecbatana

Hello all,

Here I go again, slowly catching up. I regret what my Muses chose for the letter E, but someone has to take it on. This is a sorrowful subject. I deal with it as a poem. Sorry to say that this one will have no happy ending.

All the best wishes, read and ponder,

// NorthernLight

************************************************************************

**E Is For Ecbatana**

**Rainbow. **

Ecbatana's famous seven thick walls sparkles like a rainbow in the setting sun. The first is white like newly fallen snow, the second is black as ebony, the third is scarlet as roses in blossom, the fourth is azure blue as a summer sky, the fifth is glowing orange as a blazing sunset, the sixth is silvery as the full Moon and the seventh is bright and golden like the Sun in zenith.

This city is most beautiful. It smells of roses and lavender and the rich food and fruits being prepared for dinner. The Persian Great King's Summer residence is welcoming Alexander and his returning army, They ride uphill, their horses and all the men are very tired after the wars, hardships, marches and campaigns. Alexander and Hephaestion and all are in great need of rest and recuperation. They look forward to it, especially the famous Autumn Festival with its exciting games and luxurious banquets.

A black cloud passes and darkens the glorious orange red sunset. A cold wind passes by. Alexander is suddenly chilled. He shudders and wraps his Royal red cloak around him as he rides though the gates of the city. His eyes fall on the black wall. It looks like it is growing, engulfing all the city in its coal black darkness.

Alexander turns to Hephaestion. As always his dear friend is riding close by his side. He reaches out for him and drags him even closer, as if wanting to never let go of him. His eyes are so very blue, filled with brightness and hope, like azure summer skies. His auburn hair is flaming, warming and keeping the chilly winds away. Alexander needs his friend for his strength, calm, order and protection.

He needs him even more now when he is tired and worn out by endless wars and campaigns. His side is still hurting him after all this time. His breathing will never come as easy as before. The Mallian Arrow has hurt him more than any of his other wounds. He thinks that nothing worse can ever happen to him.

**Darkness**

The Autumn Festival is over. It will never be celebrated again. It has been replaced by endless grief and mourning. The King has been stricken by everlasting grief and sorrow. Alexander holds his True Steadfast Friend in his arms. He shakes him, as if to bring him back to life. He cries, as if his hot flowing tears can wash the coldness of death and despair away. He calls out all the Gods of the Olymph, Persia and Egypt.

No one listens to his pleas of sorrow and despair.

The Great King is all alone in his grief.

No one can comfort him.

He is NOTHING without Hephaestion.

Alexander's beautiful golden hair has been shaved away. The horses' manes and tails are shorn. Ecbatana's beautiful rainbow walls have been painted all in black. All the city, all the world is in deep mourning.

The Temple Fires are extinguished to honour the dead.

Hephaestion is no more. Soon Alexander is no more.

Darkness has fallen.

**The End**

************************************************************************


	6. F Is For Fraud

Hello all,

My Muses are working overtime to help me catch up with you all. For my F entry I have chosen a powerful and, IMO, poignant Moral Lesson. There is a saying in my country: "Money is not all that matters". In this we are given a most practical example from *real* history that this is the truth!

Harpalos is one of my favourites in our Alexander Universe, despite his despicable behaviour. In this he tells us his story.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

************************************************************************

**F Is For Fraud**

**Faithful**

You were the most faithful and trusting of friends. Then you became the very best of Kings. You trusted me completely. When others laughed at me because of my infirmity and shortcomings you gave me suitable assignments and kind encouragement.

I was very good at counting during our stay together at Mieza. Then you trusted me with the whole Exchequer, leaving me behind in the luxurious city of Babylon.

At first I was proud over the fact that you trusted me with such an important assignment.

**Envious**

Then the green eyed monster got hold of me. I was envious of you and your brave and able bodied Companions. You marched away to Campaigns and Adventures. You even planned to reach out for the Ends of the World.

I was left behind, with the drudgery of accounts and bills. As I sat in the Treasury, keeping the accounts of your vast Kingdom I saw the gold, silver and jewels amounting in glittering heaps, bulging sacs and bursting caskets.

They were all yours, not mine.

Why could I not partake of some of it? I had well deserved it, since I could have no part in the glorious adventures that all of you others enjoyed.

**Fraudulent**

The temptation became too much for me. At first I just used a little of the Treasury for my private accounts and pleasures. It was so easy. I was so trusted. No one suspected anything. My parties were the talk of the town. All of Babylon attended. This luxurious and lascivious city had seldom seen the likes of it!

I was the richest man on Earth. All the treasures of the world was there just to fulfill my every whim and pleasure.

I thoroughly enjoyed it all. I thoroughly squandered it all together with my dear mistress Pythionike.

I never thought about the aftermath.

Forlorn

Now all my riches and pleasures are gone. My dear Pythionike is dead and buried. Her burial and monument were the most lavish of all - except One.

I am ashamed over myself. I will never be able to make amends for my sinful greed.

I am all alone here in Crete, abiding my Doom and Punishment.

I have betrayed my dear and trusting Friend and King. Alexander will never forgive me, not even now when he is dead and gone. I mourn him dearly and deeply.

Now I fear his reprisal even more. Soon I am to stand before him..........

The assassins are banging at my door. I cannot escape them.

I had all the riches of the world. I had the trust and friendship of the greatest King and most faithful Friend.

Now I have nothing.

**The End**

************************************************************************


	7. G Is For Granicos

Hello All,

Still way behind you all. Me and my Muses are coming along in our own due time. Here is my entry for the letter G. It lets us partake in the battle of Granicos. We *see* it from the POW of the faithful Guard Stefanos and his kind hearted mare Sapphire.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

Warnings: Violence and angst.

********************************************************************

G Is For Granicos

Prepared For Battle

Stefanos was ready for the first great battle against the Persians. He sat mounted on his faithful mare Sapphire and they waited at the shores of the river Granicos. The spies had told the Macedonians that the clever mercenary General Memnon had given stern advice to use the scorched earth tactics against the Greek invaders. The proud Persians had adamantly decided against it. They had decided to meet the invasion force with all their might, finding the river Granicos a good place to defend.

Young King Alexander was overjoyed with the Enemy playing into his hands all that easily. He had commanded them all to gather their forces at the river shore.

Now they were ready for the Attack. The Persian's big army with excellent cavalry and heavily armed mercenaries were waiting at the other side of the swelling and swirling river. They were ready to take on the Macedonian invaders. Their weapons were polished and brandished, their clothing shone in all the colours of the rainbow and their jewels and gold and silver flashed and sparkled in the bright afternoon sun.

Stefanos felt no fear for himself. He knew that his Destiny was in the hands of the Gods. They would preserve him - or take his life. Whatever the outcome, he would accept it with calm confidence.

No, Stefanos was instead very worried for his young King. Alexander was brave, the very best of Kings and Commanders - but he was far too reckless for his own good. He sure needed good and reliable men at his side. Hephaestion rode at his right side, Cleitus at his left. Even doctor Philip was there, trembling but mounted on a stout and calm grey gelding. Stefanos and his companion Alexios would follow very close to the King and his dearest friend and Companion Hephaestion. They were the General Hephaestion's personal Guards and they would do anything to keep him and their reckless young King out of harms' way.

Stefanos watched Alexander with sheer adoration. The young King sat mounted upon his war horse, with the famous double plumed helmet on his head. His armour was so well polished that it shone like the blazing Sun at noon. All were able to see him - even the Enemy could clearly discern him from all other Macedonians. The King was not riding Bucephalus today. He did not want to jeopardize his favourite stallion in this dangerous venture. He had chosen the light brown stallion Corona instead. Silently, Stefanos approved of this choice. Corona shared the same calm and prudent personality as Hephaestion's stallion Castor. He would do his very best to protect his dear young Master from his own recklessness.

The giant black stallion was not satisfied with being left behind. Stefanos could hear him neighing from far away. His personal stable hands probably had great difficulties with forcing him to remain in the horse lines.

Now Stefanos felt a soft and prudent tremble and rumble under him. His very beautiful white and light gray dappled mare bent her proud neck and watched him, fear and caution clearly shining in her compassionate brown eyes. She was called Sapphire and had been with Stefanos as long as Bucephalus had been with Alexander and Castor had been with Hephaestion She was a very clever horse and she had helped Stefanos survive at Chaeronea and all other dangerous places where Alexander had taken them. Stefanos gently held her head, and fondly patted her muzzle, trying to reassure her. She looked at him and if she could have spoken she would have told him to turn the other way!

// "No, my prudent friend, "Stefanos whispered into her soft and nervously flipping gray ears. "We must always follow King Alexander and his Companion Hephaestion. You know that we are his most faithful Guardians!" //

Sapphire nodded with silent consent. She still trembled, watching her dappled sister Amethyst. Her rider was Alexios, Stefanos' fellow Guardian and very best friend. He had similar difficulties with his mare, trying to calm her as she was prancing and trying to turn around.

Suddenly Castor and Corona neighed and turned their heads around, sending reassuring glances at the frightened mares. Sapphire and Amethyst rallied, falling bravely and proudly in line with the rest of the King's Guard.

Now the trumpets sounded. The Attack was near. King Alexander rode swiftly away in front of his brave Macedonians. Stefanos rode after, together with the faithful guard. The river Granicos was not deep, not near the shore. Stefanos saw a wall of water come up against him and his faithful mare. The river water was very clear and he could see lots of peculiar round stones aligned on the bottom. Then it got clouded with mud riven up from the horses' hooves. The mud was slippery and tricked Sapphire's otherwise so sure and prudent footing. She took an ignominious fall, involuntarily throwing off her dear Rider. As Stefanos fell off he hurt his left hip falling right on to a sharp stone. He felt an excruciating, numbing pain, spreading down his left leg, all down to the little toe. desperately he tried to get up. Sapphire, wise mare, waited for him to rise and mount again. It took him some time and it was a slow and agonizing task to re mount his faithful mare. Stefanos was a born rider. He had never acted as a foot soldier, marching was simply not his thing. When he was back on Sapphire he felt better and the pain in his gravely injured hip was instantly driven away.

When Stefanos was up and about the Macedonians had advanced far up the other shore of the Granicus. He urged Sapphire on, eagerly wanting to join his fellow Guards. It was not needed. The prudent mare wanted to join her fellow horses as eagerly as her dear Rider.

They arrived to a scene of the utmost terror.

Young King Alexander was bravely fighting in the midst of innumerable Persian cavalry men. His Companions and Guards were bravely rallying around him but they had great difficulties to protect him. The Persians clearly saw him as their major target. His beautifully polished armour and double plumed helmet drew them to him, as bumblebees to a flower filled with the most delicious nectar and honey.

// "Damn!, "Stefanos thought all by himself. "He should never have donned all these fineries for all to clearly see that he is our King! It is unwise to invite the Persians to attack him with all their might and power." //

Now one of the Persians struck King Alexander down. His curved blade clove the double plumed helmet in two pieces. It fell to the muddy ground and the young King reeled and wavered on Corona's back, almost falling off. Blood oozed from his head, rendering his beautiful golden hair an uncanny crimson colour. He was clearly on the brink of unconsciousness, unable to defend himself.

Stefanos saw another Persian ride near, a cruel curved sword at the ready. He urged Sapphire on with desperation, yelling at the top of his voice. When he realized that he would not make it tears clouded his eyes.

Suddenly a black cloud thundered by. It reared up and kicked the Persian's horse off his footing. At the same time another black cloud descended, flashing a shining sword. The Persian's arm soared high up into the sky, accompanied by a spray of dark red blood, still holding on to the cruel, curved sword.

It was the General Cleitus, with the help of Bucephalus. Stefanos and all cheered. King Alexander swiftly regained consciousness and resumed his command of the Army. The Macedonians rallied and chased the Persians away from the shores of the Granicus. The battle turned into a brilliant victory.

After the Battle Stefanos stood holding on to his wise mare. Now he felt the pain in his injured hip fully and clearly and he was almost keeling over from it. His fellow Guardian Alexios was at his side, carefully watching him together with the General Cleitus. They saw their young King riding on Bucephalus, inspecting the battlefield. All Army was cheering, not only because of their brilliant Victory.

No, they were cheering from sheer relief.

Their young and brilliant King was still with them. Alexander was there, to lead them to further victories and successes.

Now the King came riding towards them on Bucephalus. Hephaestion was riding at his side, carefully watching him. Corona came after them in a slow canter, looking somewhat lonesome and forlorn. Alexander nodded with appreciation. Bucaphalus nodded, too, and started to nuzzle with Sapphire. The prudent mare neighed with anticipation.

"Cleitus. I owe you my very life, "Alexander thankfully stated. "What you did today will never be forgotten. My Father told me that you were to be trusted with all important matters. Now I truly see that he was right!"

The black haired General nodded.

"Yes, Alexander. Philip trusted me with your life and well being. He should have been very proud of you today had he but still been with us!"

Alexander blushed despite the fact that he was very pale from his still bleeding head wound. Now he turned to Stefanos.

"My faithful Guardian. You have acted with great bravery today, coming to my defense despite your grave injury, "he stated.

"No, my King, "Stefanos answered him. "I failed you. I did not reach to your side in time. Cleitus and Bucephalus did!"

"Yes, and since Bucephalus fancies your beautiful mare so much you made it easier for him to come to my help. He followed you and Sapphire -and you rode straight to my side, leading him to me! " Alexander smiled and gave Stefanos a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Stefanos blushed before he fainted and fell into the arms of Alexios. When he woke up he had been taken to the field hospital. His hip was carefully bandaged and had been profusely anointed with the King's Miracle Ointment. It was already feeling much better. He heard the sounds of the Victory Celebration. His Companion Alexios was at his side, offering him some wine and broth.

All was well. King Alexander was safe and successful. Their great Persian Campaign had started with a great victory.

Now things could only get better.

The End

********************************************************************


	8. H Is For Hindu Kush

Hello all,

Me and my Muses are coming along at a faster pace now. I have chosen the Hindu Kush for my H entry. In my stories delicious cooking has an important place, but not in this wintry tale. I must warn you for a most unsavoury dish served in very hostile surroundings.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// Northern Light

PS: Coal buns are *real* food. They are cooked as I describe it in the story. Charcoal-burners of old used to make them like this in old times. They are still sometimes prepared for nostalgic purposes. TS

********************************************************************

**H Is for Hindu Kush**

**Hunger**

Hungry.

Hephaestion had never been so hungry before. At his home, the Keep of Amyntor, food was always sumptuous and well cooked, served three times a day. One could always get an extra ration from the kitchen if one got hungry in between. His mother and sister always saw to it that there was newly baked bread, fresh cheeses, milk, wine, meat, fowl, jam, honey and vegetables in rich and ample supply.

That was a long time ago. Hephaestion had never longed for this food and his distant family as badly as now. He missed them all so much, and especially their wonderful meals, shared in friendship and love.

Hephaestion had come a long ways since then.

These days he was marching up a steep and slippery mountain slope. The path was constantly obscured by enormous snowdrifts blowing hither and dither. They formed insurmountable obstacles before his stumbling feet. He was feeling cold and numb, his sturdy leather boots were wet and frozen around his feet and his thick woolen tunic, chiton and bear skin cloak were unable to warm him. Nothing could offer enough warmth in this cold and merciless clime. The Hindu Kush seemed to consist of just snow, ice, cold winds, steep slopes and sharp cliffs. He was all alone in this freezing hell.

Hephaestion stumbled and fell on his nose into an even bigger and more cumbersome snowdrift. Strangely it felt very soft and comfortable, welcoming him like a warming heap of blankets and furs. It was so very tempting to give in to tiredness, just to fall asleep in this soft and friendly whiteness.

Hephaestion knew that these feelings of tiredness and lethargy were very dangerous. If he gave in to them he would fall asleep and never wake up anymore. He heaved himself up on hands and knees.

Suddenly he was not alone anymore. Strong and warming arms embraced him and lifted him up from the snow. He was seated on a round stone slab and made comfortable with an extra fur cloak around him. Alexander put his arm around him and let him share his warming wolf fur cloak. It made him recall pleasant memories from their time in Illyria, a distant and very happy time. Alexander was always warm, burning with his Inner Fire, even in this cold and merciless realm. He looked at his friend with worried concern.

"Hephaestion, you seem worn out and so very tired today, "he said. "And I don't like the way your cheeks and eyes are sunken. Are you perhaps hungry?"

Hephaestion nodded. He was unable to reply. He was so cold that his teeth were constantly chattering and his vocal cords seemed to have frozen stiff.

"There will be hot food soon, "Alexander promised. "Cleitus has found some eggs, some flour and a side of pork. Leonnatus and Lysimachus will make it into a savoury dish from their mountain home bacsavorycedon. They call it coal buns. There will be one for us each."

Hephaestion did not think that these "coal buns" sounded very savoury - but he was so very hungry that hesavoryeady to eat anything at all !

Soon the dish was presented to him. On a fine silver plate was laid up a very strange looking pancake. It was lumpy and irregular in its shape and its colour was a dull yellow and gray with several BLACK lumps all over. It was smoking hot and smelled like charcoal and burnt pork.

// Oh my, I cannot eat THIS, "Hephaestion silently mused to himself. "I am not that hungry - and if I eat it I sure will get an upset stomach!" //

All of a sudden Alexander was sitting at his side, another plate with a similar pancake in his left hand. He smiled encouragingly.

"Phai. Why do you not eat this tasty coal bun ? It is a most savoury dish, the best we can make in these circumstances. And - all will go down with lots of wine to accompany it!"

Then Alexander presented a jar of wine in his right hand. It mysteriously appeared from a fold in his wolf fur cloak. Alexander always had an unfailing supply of strong red wine ! Now it came in quite handy. It was warming and stong, soon allowing Hephaestion to enter a world of rose colored bliss even as it started to snow even harder around him. The King and his General sat down, huddled together, warm and comfortable into Alexander's wolf fur cloak, eating the coal buns and drinking from the wine jar. Hephaestion found that the black, unsavoury and indigestible dish was quite edible, tasting like the very best Persian luxury banquet.

Hephaestion silently mused to himself that all was well in the company of Alexander, even eating coal buns in a blizzard at the Hindu Kush.

The End

********************************************************************


	9. I Is For Improvisation

Hello all,

Now I have almost caught you all up ! Here comes my entry for the letter I, two days in advance !

I have chosen the word Improvisation. It is, IMO, a very good characterization of *our* Alexander. He was often successful in difficult circumstances due to his ability to improvise and to do the unexpected. In this story he will have to use this ability to the utmost to save a very dear old friend.

Peter Green says in one of his books that this episode never took place. I and my Muses, we have a different opinion!

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

// NorthernLight

PS: At first I thought about using the word Infirmity, but it holds so much of negative concepts. Then I consulted my good ol' dictionary. Improvisation came up when I opened it. A perfect *I- word*!

My apologies for any miss-spellings. I seem to be at odds with the Yahoo Spell Check these days. TS

********************************************************************

**I Is For Improvisation**

**Phoenician Foothills, 334 BC**

**Phoenix**

That was the name his dearest pupil always used to call him.

**Phoenicia **

This was the place he now had reached. He never expected to come this far. It fulfilled his hearts deepest desires to see Alexander and his dear friend Hephaestion at Troy, worshiping their heroes Achilles and Patroclos. It warmed his old heart to see the Legend come true before his very eyes. The joined holy sacrifice and race at the Tombs of the heroes enhanced the Good Omens. Alexander and the Macedonians had been victorious ever since this glorious moment.

Old Phoinix had come a very long way since then. Struggling through the rugged foothills of Phoenicia he felt like it was his very last journey. The craggy cliffs proved too bumpy for his old legs and worn out knees. Now he could hear them creak and grate audibly for each and every step. The pain had become almost unbearable. He did not know how long he would be able to limp along. He saw the rest of the Company advance far beyond him. His favourite pupil and his dear friend had taken the lead, all others followed. The General Cleitus and the faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios guarded them closely. Those three would gladly give their lives to save their Dear Ones.

The day had been hot and sunny. Now the sun had gone to rest beyond the craggy mountains. The clouded skies were glowing in red and rose colours, rimmed with gold and crimson. The first and brightest stars were appearing. He could see Zeus' blazing white sphere rising in the south, Ares' blood red orb soared high up in the east and lovely Aphrodite's warm golden star was slowly taking farewell in the west. Others soon followed, more and more as the skies darkened.

Phoenix eagerly watched their spectacular entrances, silently whispering their names to himself, as if he were still teaching his dear pupil. He became so preoccupied with this that he forgot the rugged terrain he was passing through. Suddenly he stumbled over a sharp, jutting stone and fell down. One of his worn out knees got twisted around and creaked even more audibly. The pain was excruciating and he called out loud into the evening. Now he could not see the Company at all. The bright sunlight of the day had been replaced by cold evening breezes and he felt them chill his old bones. He swept his blue woolen cloak closely around him and proceeded to call out for help.

His anxious call was interrupted by the howling of hungry wolves.

Now old Phoinix was truly alarmed.

He did not have to be afraid. Two familiar and friendly shadows appeared at his side.

"Phoenix! How are you?," Alexander asked with kind concern. "We missed you so we went back to search for you. "

"I am well, Alexander, but I was a bit clumsy. I seem to have twisted one of my old knees rather badly."

"Do not worry. I will see to it as soon as we make our camp for the night. Here, my old friend. Let me give you a hand up!"

Alexander reached out for him and helped him up. Phoinix gasped from pain, but he soon felt better when Alexander and Hephaestion supported him on both sides. They plodded along through the rugged terrain. The Company waited for them.

"Alexander. It is getting very dark. We will have to make our camp for the night out here. It is soon too dark to march any further, "Cleitus prudently suggested.

"Yes. It'll be a frugal camp. We do not have any proper rations, just some water jugs and some bags of rusks and dry bread, "Hephaestion stated. "I thought that we would be back at our main camp by now. "

Phoinix felt his old mind fill with remorse. His slow gait and misfortunate fall had slowed them all down and put them in a dangerous position.

Now their situation became even more hazardous.

A camp filled with many armed men appeared before their very eyes, not two stades away. The cooking fires were lit and delicious fumes of goat meat were brought to their nostrils by the chilly night breezes. Phoinix felt his stomach grumble and he could hear the same offending noise from all the others, too.

Then they heard that the party around the fires were speaking in the Persian tongue.

They had stumbled upon a substantial force of Enemy soldiers!

Alexander and Cleitus made signs to them all to be quiet. The young King then held a very silent, whispering conversation with Hephaestion. The brunette General tried to stop him, even grasping at his arm with clear alarm.

He failed in his attempt. Alexander adamantly brandished his sword, making a sign to the Company to stay behind.

Then he did something so unexpected that they all almost fell backwards, flat on the ground.

The young King ran up towards the Enemy camp all on his own, sword in hand and loudly calling out.

"A la la lai ! A la la lai! A la la lai! To the attack, my brave Macedonians!"

The Persians looked up in alarm from their tasty hot evening meal. They saw a young, blond warrior, sword in hand and a flaming, Royal red cloak swirling around his muscular body. His golden hair rose like a lion's mane and his teeth were bared, gleaming like ivory in the light of their cooking fires. It looked like he actually had the fangs and incisors of a ravenous predator.

One of the Persians had been at the Granicos and survived, running as far as his legs could take him when Alexander and the Macedonians charged and won the day.

"I know that one !", he called out. "It is the Macedonian upstart King ! It is Sikandar! I saw him at the Granicos. Now he has come with his terrible army to slay us all!"

The Persians called out in dismay. They all rose in panic and ran away from their cooking fires, not finding the time to bring anything of value with them.

Alexander stood tall and proud, brandishing his sword, looking like the God of War himself. The fiery red light of Ares glimmered in the cold steel of his sword, making it look like it was dripping from Persian blood. The Persians were heard calling out in dismay and alarm, their anguished cries vanishing in the dark unfriendly night. They were followed by a pack of ravenous wolves, tearing at their heals and the backsides of their trousers and fleeing legs.

Cleitus and Hephaestion prudently held the Company back. When they saw that all the Persians truly were gone they all advanced.

"Alexander !, " Hephaestion sternly admonished his King, "You are far too reckless for your own good! What if they had seen how few we actually are?"

Alexander sheathed his sword and returned to his friend, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Phai, Phai, always so prudent and calculating, "he calmingly told him. "I knew that they would recognize me immediately, even in the dark - and they would never expect the King of Macedon to march anywhere without all of his terrifying army!"

Cleitus and all Company burst out in a relieved laughter. They all went together to the cooking fires, finding a tasty and delicious, most substantial evening meal waiting for them. It was roasted goat, mutton stew and softly boiled roots and vegetables, all still smoking hot. Jugs and water skins filled with cool and fresh mountain water waited near the camp fires. There was even some strong, red wine in finely ornated amphorae.

They all sat down and ate, and they ate well. Alexander saw to Phoinix' old knees, anointing them with the Miracle Ointment. The old, dear teacher was soon feeling much recuperated, the pain in his old bones and joints almost gone. Hephaestion made a seat of soft, dry straw for him and they all sat down, sharing the delicious evening meal.

"The Persians are excellent cooks, "Alexander stated as he hungrily chewed on a chunk of fried goat meat. " Their food is almost as good as the meals you prepared for me way back in Illyria, "he told Hephaestion with a fond and warming smile.

Hephaestion nodded and they embraced each other under Alexander's Royal red cloak.

After their tasty evening meal they all were satiated and they became very sleepy. They lay down to rest close to the Persian camp fires. Stefanos and Alexios held careful watch over all Company, together with Cleitus.

Alexander and Hephaestion lay down, wrapped together into their woolen cloaks. They watched the star lit sky, now forming a diamod studded, velvet black cupola over their heads. Old Phoenix sat at their side, telling them a good night tale of stars and planets. The God of War, the raging Ares, took the most important part in it.

All felt safe, satiated, secure and lucky.

No harm could come to them with such an ingenious and Victorious Leader and King.

The End

********************************************************************


	10. J Is For Jaxartes

**Hello all, **

**Now I have almost caught up on you all ! Here is my entry for the letter J. Jun, my apologies for choosing Jaxartes, the same as you. And you did so very well with your entry !!! Since my entry covers events occurring after yours I hope that it adds to our combined efforts. It is somewhat of a sneak preview of a longer tale of Alexander's and the Macedonian's ordeals during the Scythian Campaign I and my Muses are working on. Alexander nearly lost his life during the pursuit of the enemy through the merciless desert. IMO, it was due to Hephaestion's ability to organize the campaign and the retreat that he was able to survive.**

**I must give a sincere warning. There is much angst and suffering in this short story, but I can promise that all will end up well in the longer tale that I am planning. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**// NorthernLight**

***************************************************************

**J Is For Jaxartes**

**Hephaestion had always relied on the better judgment of Alexander. The young King had an infallible sense of foreseeing the best and most successful alternative. **

**Not this time. **

**They were surrounded by their faithful Macedonians and their Persian Allied. Even so Hephaestion felt as if he were all alone with his Dear One, all alone in their abject misery. **

**His worst nightmare had come true. **

**An enormous, hostile, glaring and hot orange red sun seared him with its merciless rays, pouring down from a cloudless sky. He sat in a dune of red hot sand with his Beautiful Golden One resting in his lap. Alexander was burning up from fever and white from loss of blood. His body was racked with cramps and unendurable pain. Hephaestion wanted to cry but his eyes were totally dry and sore from the merciless light and heat. A pack of hungry vultures gathered around them, soaring nearer all the time. They crooned anticipatively.**

**At this stage Hephaestion used to wake up from the nightmare. Alexander was always at his side, offering kind comfort and reassurance, telling him that nothing bad could happen to the Son of Ammon. They would always be together, always victorious and successful. **

**Aristander's prophecy of bad omens at the shore of the Jaxartes told another tale. **

**Now he had been proven right. **

**The Scythian Campaign had been successful at the beginning. After very hard fighting against the skilled, efficient and fast riding Enemy cavalry the Macedonians won a great victory over the Scythian horse riders at the shores of the river Jaxartes. **

**They should have been satisfied with that - but Alexander wanted a more decisive victory. Despite his severe injuries of late he ordered a swift pursuit after the Scythians, straight into the unknown realm of the hot and merciless desert. **

**All went well in the beginning. They had brought ample supplies with food and water bags. After a week they were becoming short of rations. Especially the lack of water was a dire emergency. The Macedonian Army and their hapless horses stumbled around in the sizzling orange red sand, in the heat from the burning sun. The Scythian Enemy were nowhere to be found, but the merciless heat, thirst and exhaustion was worse than mere human adversaries. **

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared an oasis with the promising shade of dry leafed trees. Besides those trees was a pond with high tufts of dry, sharp grass around it. Alexander, his guards and his closest Companions pressed on, reaching it before all. The water looked fresh enough. It glittered and sparkled in the sun in a most alluring manner. Alexander leaped off his horse and threw himself on the hard, dry ground, proceeding to drink from the pond. Bucephalus was thirsty, too, and came close to the pond. Suddenly the black horse wrinkled his muzzle and refused to drink. He even sank his teeth into Alexander's Royal red cloak and tried to drag him away from the water. **

**Alexander was suffering greatly from the heat. His recent head and throat injuries had weakened him more than he wanted to admit. He still had great difficulties in thinking and talking. Thanks to Hephaestion's invaluable assistance he had been able to uphold his command and continue their campaign. **

**Now the merciless heat was taking its toll on him, exhausting even his golden energy and vitality. He was so very hot and thirsty and he needed water so badly. His head ached, his throat was utterly parched and his senses were quite bewildered. **

**Suddenly this enticing oasis appeared before his very eyes. Bucephalus took him there, swift as the wind. Wonder over all wonders! There was a sparkling pond, filled not with mere water. It shimmered before his sore and hurting eyes, rich, enticing and ruby red. **

**It was not water at all. It was wine!**

**Alexander could not resist it. He sank down into the razor sharp grass and started to gulp it down. It was simply delicious, the very best wine that he had ever drunk. He could feel Bucephalus nibble at his Royal red cloak, trying to drag him away from the pond. He lashed out at his horse, as if to shoo away a persistent gnat. The horse gave up a desperate neighing and stomped with his big hoof, making the sandy ground tremble. **

**"Bucephalus! I cannot understand why you do not like this wonderful pond. Look at it, it is filled with the most rich and delicious wine!"**

**The war horse shook his black head and mane, giving up another desperate neighing. Alexander returned to the enticing pond, indulging himself with the delicious wine. **

**When Hephaestion, Stefanos and Alexios arrived at the oasis they saw quite another picture. There were distinct traces of pollution in the pond. The water was not clear at all. It had an unhealthy brown and yellow colour and there was mud and algae floating around in it. Hephaestion was horrified and with eager help from Bucephalus he managed to drag Alexander away from the pond. **

**"Alexander! You cannot drink THAT!, "he exclaimed in an outrage. "It is not fit for drinking! I hope that you will not be taken ill from it."**

**He was to be proven wrong. That very night Alexander became desperately ill. His condition worsened during the following days. Still, he insisted on pursuing the Enemy through the merciless desert. Hephaestion could not persuade him to take some well needed rest. No, they all pressed on hard after the Scythians, finding nothing but sand, more sand, cragged rocks and merciless heat in a hostile wilderness. **

**There were some small ponds with stale water, but not enough for a large army with many men and horses. **

**On the third day Alexander collapsed and fell of Bucephalus. Hephaestion immediately leaped off Castor and knelt at his side. He found that the King was very pale and wan, totally exhausted from fever and dehydration, and he was barely breathing. **

**"How is he?, "Stefanos and Alexios worriedly asked as they dismounted and ran to their Dear Masters. **

**"He is very ill, burning up from fever and so very weakened. He will need fresh water soon, or else I fear that he will not make it, "Hephaestion desperately stated. **

**They all looked around. The landscape was very dry and desolate. The Macedonian army had never been in such hostile surroundings. All they could see was sand, dry grass, thorny bushes and sharp and rugged cliffs. Hephaestion sat down, taking Alexander in his lap, holding on to him for dear life. His breath rattled and stopped. Hephaestion had to shake him to get him to take some strained gasps from the stifling hot, sand filled air. **

**"We cannot remain like this, "Hephaestion stated. "Soon HE, and perhaps we all will perish. I must think of something!"**

**Hephaestion sat there, with his friend and King in a desperate condition, in this searing hot desert. The merciless sun burned his head and made thinking difficult. Glaring rays shimmered before his eyes, making him dizzy and confused. Despite all this, after an eternity of exhausting thoughts and calculations he came up with a possible solution. He gave his orders and then sat down to see to Alexander again. **

**All was now in the hands of the Gods and their most reliable Guards and Companions. **

**Hephaestion tenderly stroke Alexander's fewered brow, trying to offer some shade and comfort. **

**_// "Oh, my Dear One, what a dreadful mess you have led us into, "he whispered to himself. "If we come out of this alive I will NEVER ever let you lure me into another desert again!" //_**

**TBC in an upcoming fic, Into An Unknown Realm**

***************************************************************


	11. K Is For Kalanos

**Hello All, **

**Here I go again, catching up on you all. My apologies, Jun, since I have chosen Kalanos for my K entry, the same as you. Your entry is excellent, it says so much about this formidable and unusual man. My story has another, more introspective POW. I hope that our entries will work as two sides of the same coin. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**// NorthernLight**

***************************************************************

**K Is For Kalanos**

**Karma**

**Good or bad, it had always been his guideline. He had lived a long life now, knowing that it would be his very last Incarnation on this earth. Nirvana, the ever lasting Light awaited him soon. It beckoned to him as he sat in the shade of the old, gnarled tree. It was as old and gnarled as he himself, gray, pale, wan and wrinkled. Still, this tree was tough and strong, having deep roots sucking wisdom and nurture from Mother Earth. Its crown and branches reached high into the skies, grasping for the golden rays of the Sun and the brisk and strengthening winds from Father Sky. **

**Kalanos had sat under his Tree of Wisdom for all of his adult life, naked as Brahma had made him. He intended to sit there until his days were over. The Holy, bright and shining light of Nirvana beckoned to him. He expected to step into it any day now. **

**It was here now. It had actually come for him! It stood before him, like a shining orb, warming and vitalizing him with its golden rays. It was accompanied by another shining orb, this one silvery, cooling and calming. **

**Kalanos looked up, frowning to sharpen the vision of his old eyes. Now he could see more clearly. It was not Nirvana coming for him. Two mere men stood before his feet. No, not mere men. One was Golden like the rising Sun, the other was Silvery like the Moon of nighttime rest and peace. They were complete together, a perfect unity of strength and sanity, vitality and serenity. **

**Kalanos instantly knew who they were. **

**Sikandar, the feared and all consuming Conqueror ! He had brought his friend Hephaestion, his Second Self, the one who kept order and reason in all their conquered realms. **

**Kalanos overheard the many questions Sikandar asked him. He shared his Eastern Wisdom, immensely enjoying their conversation. **

**When they had finished talking Kalanos swept a loincloth around him and picked up his humble rice bowl and gnarled walking staff. It was made from a branch of his Tree of Wisdom. **

**Kalanos followed Sikandar all the way to distant Persia. There Nirvana awaited him in the flames of the pyre. It was wonderful when it received him into its wondrous and shining Light. **

**The Sun and the Moon, Sikandar and Hephaestion, soon joined him there. **

**The End**

***************************************************************


	12. L Is For Lanike

**Hello All, **

**Our choices for the letter L is a very strange coincidence. Jun and Fiona have chosen Lysimachos and Leonidas, Alexander's two early tutors. My Muses suggest another, much earlier "tutor". Here I give you a story of Alexander and Hephaestion at a very tender age indeed. This story describes an early First Meeting. One might consider it a prequel to my Golden Treasure Of Friendship. **

**Warnings: Cuteness. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**// Northern Light**

*********************************************************

**L Is For Lanike**

**Royal Nurse**

**Hellanike. Lanike. **

**Once she was just one of the ladies of the court. Now she had a most important mission. All changed the day the little Crown Prince of Macedon was born. She had not realized that King Philip's fiery tempered new Queen Olympias held her in such high esteem. She was summoned soon after the very difficult birth. Mother and child were now well and rested, wrapped in spotless white sheep fleeces. The little Prince was so beautiful with his golden hair and fine, even features. He looked at her with the same gray eyes as his Royal Mother. One was clearly darker than the other. It made Lanike ponder that already there was something powerful and dangerous with the tiny baby boy. **

**When Lanike left the Queens chambers she had been appointed Royal Nurse of little Prince Alexander. She was filled with joy and very proud over her new position. **

**Six months after she was still very proud and joyful, but also very worn out. The little Prince was a lively and energetic child. As soon as he learned to crawl he used his new ability to quickly move around, exploring every part of the Palace. It was hard work keeping up with him, chasing him around and keep him out of harms way. He was always up to all kinds of mischief, examining things that could be harmful for a tiny baby boy. Once he even managed to get hold of King Philip's own sword, trying to brandish it from its finely adorned scabbard. He barely let go of it, and then with a cry of anger and desperate longing. Lanike's brother was there and saw it. **

**"Oh. All the Enemies of Macedon must beware of this one, "Black Cleitus said. "He is already preparing for war!"**

**Now she was sitting in the Royal Nursery, watching little Alexander eagerly crawl around on the floor. He was so very sweet, dressed in a royal red chiton, its rims worked in an elaborate arabesque pattern with golden threads. Queen Olympias had sewn all his clothes herself. Strangely, she was a very skilled seamstress, Queen and all. The young Prince had an abundance of the most beautiful baby clothes. He was eagerly playing with his pet snake Hypnos and five small puppies. Their mother Pandora helped Lanike to keep watch over her important charge. It was well needed. Lanike smiled when the vigilant she dog nibbled at the Prince's shining white woolen diapers and dragged him away from the beckoning table cloth. Alexander was very fond of pulling it and its variable contents down to the floor. Pandora knew that this annoying behaviour wasn't allowed. She clearly enjoyed chastising the little baby boy. It was as if she thought that he was one of her own little ones! **

**Now there was another diversion. The door opened and Lanike's brother Cleitus escorted another lady into the Royal nursery. She was also a nurse, carrying another little baby boy in her arms. And oh what a lovely child he was. He had shining auburn hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, watching the Royal Nursery with intent curiosity . He was dressed in an immaculate heavenly blue chiton, embroidered with rims of silver thread. **

**"Lanike. Here is Antheia, nurse to little Hephaestion, General Amyntor's son, "Cleitus presented the new arrival. "The General and his wife the Lady Theano are here to visit the King and Queen. They suggested that their little boy could stay in the Royal nursery during their visit."**

**"Yes, it is an excellent idea. He can play with Alexander. They seem to be the same age, "Lanike answered. She then gently caressed the peach soft cheek of the little baby boy. "Oh, my. You are a little dear one. Alexander will sure like to play with you."**

**The little boy chuckled and smiled to her. Antheia then put her dear little charge down on a blue blanket on the floor. He calmly sat down, completely still but curiously watching the tumultuous sight of Alexander, his house snake and the puppies merrily playing on the floor. **

**"What a strange little baby boy, "Lanike commented. "Is he always that quiet and calm? Why doesn't he crawl around with his new friends?"**

**"Hephaestion is always calm and quiet, "Antheia answered."He only crawls around when he wants something very badly, and he barely never does any mischief. Well, it was this time when we had chicken for dinner. He pulled the table cloth down with fried chicken and all. Then he started to nibble at it, and he doesn't even have any teeth!"**

**"Oh my, that was quite a harmless prank, "Lanike said. "Little Alexander pulls at table cloths and other things all the time. He is worse than the puppies! I am glad to have their mother Pandora to help me watch him and keep him out of harms way!"**

**Now the puppies started nibbling at little Hypnos. The house snake valiantly hissed at them but they were persistent. Alexander smacked their muzzles. At the same time the house snake slithered away. He crept up in Hephaestion's lap, trembling from fear. The little baby boy looked at this strange creature, a bit amazed at its unfamiliar features. Then he gently stroke it and held it in his tiny hands with cooing comforting sounds. The house snake merrily coiled into his hands, hissing in a friendly manner. Alexander came crawling to him, intently watching this new addition to the Royal nursery. The little boys sat together on the blue blanket, watching each other for a long time. Then they gently stroked the house snake, making friendly sounds to him and each other. **

**"Oh no! That's a SNAKE, a nasty snake! Little Hephaestion cannot play with such a creature!, "Antheia called out loud. She did not dare to go and take the snake away from his charge even if she badly wanted. **

**"You need not be afraid, "Lanike stated. "Hypnos is a house snake. He is not poisonous and very tame. He has been with Alexander ever since he was born. The Queen herself put him in his cradle."**

**The nurses watched the little baby boys becoming friends. They were such an endearing sight in their immaculate red and blue chitons and shining white woolen diapers. Their tiny heads came together as they played with the snake. One was shining auburn, the other golden and radiant. There was clear and cool calm and golden vital energy, all in an endearing mixture. **

**"Your little charge must be something very special, "Lanike said. "It is not often Alexander stays for such a long time in the same place! And the house snake is a very shy creature. He never lets anyone but Alexander and the Queen hold him."**

**The little baby boys sat calmly on the blue blanket, "talking" to each other. Cleitus stayed with the nurses, telling them boisterous tales from the Royal military barracks. They all laughed and had a good time. Then they looked down on the floor to see to their valuable charges. They gasped out in astonishment. **

**The little baby boys were gone!**

*********************************************************

**Alexander liked his little world at the Palace. He did not know it, but perhaps he was the most pampered baby boy that ever was. His Mother the Queen doted on him, allowing him his every whim. His nurse Lanike was also very kind, but she did not allow him as much freedom as he would have wanted. There were always restrictions, and all the most interesting things always seemed to be off limits to his eager and grasping little hands. Pandora the she dog was a very good friend, but she was more stern and determined in her handling of him that his Mother and his Nurse. He found it a bit below his dignity when she nibbled at his behind and dragged him away from all the enticing things he wanted to grasp. **

**This day something new happened. He played on the floor as usual with his friends the puppies and his house snake. Pandora nibbled at him, and they all had fun together. He knew that he was supposed to remain on his soft blue blanket but things were always funnier elsewhere. He crawled away as usual. **

**Suddenly someone was sitting at his blue blanket. It was another little boy, dressed in blue and with auburn hair and blue eyes. Alexander for a while ceased with his crawling all over the floor, intently watching this newly arrived one. He had never seen someone like that before. **

**Whoever was HE? Could he be a new friend? Perhaps even a playmate?**

**Now the puppies started nibbling at his house snake. He did what he could to defend the little one, but it was not easy against five eager and assaulting muzzles. Hypnos slithered away to the new boy, coming to rest in his hands. Alexander was amazed. People did not like Hypnos. Sometimes they even screamed and ran away from him. This new boy must be a true friend, when he took such tender care of Alexander's pet snake. Alexander crawled to him, sitting down at his side. He reached out, gently taking a tress of his auburn hair in his hand. It was soft and shining, feeling almost like his own. Now Alexander looked into the most wonderful blue eyes. He immediately melted to their calm and comforting stare. The new boy pulled his golden hair, not in a hurting manner, just to explore as if he had never seen such a thing. **

**The house snake still fretted and Alexander caressed him to calm him down. Then he befriended the new boy. He was so strange and quiet, sitting so very still. Alexander found that he liked to just sit there at the soft blue blanket together with him. He felt so very calm and satisfied, it was a new and strange feeling of bliss and tranquility. **

**Hephaestion, they had called him. Alexander liked this name as much as he liked its bearer. **

**Alexander did not feel calm for very long. Now he saw that the Nursery door stood slightly ajar. He beckoned with his little hand towards it. The new boy looked at it with a puzzled expression. Alexander crawled away. He looked over his shoulder, seeing with satisfaction that his new friend was crawling after him. **

**The world outside the Nursery was big, boisterous and exiting. Someone always used to catch him and pull him back to the safety of the Nursery. Now there was no one seeing him. Pandora was nursing her five puppies and they had fallen asleep on their bed of sheep fleeces. The nurses and Cleitus were eagerly talking and entertaining each other. **

**It was a golden opportunity to explore the outside world!**

**No one saw the little baby boys as they crawled through the long corridors of the Royal Palace. Someone noticed two lightning swift shadows, one Royal red, the other heavenly blue, but they did not realize what was swiftly passing them. **

**Alexander came to the scary, abysmal depth that had always hindered him in his excursions. He sat down staring at it with a puzzled frown. His new friend came to his side, also staring at it with a frown. Hephaestion knew what this was. It was a DANGEROUS thing. There were lots of these depths at his own home. His mother and nurse always warned him when he came too near so he used to avoid them. Now he saw that his new beautiful golden Friend wanted to go down this depth. Hephaestion contemplated the depth, seeing it in a new way. Soon he realized that even if it was steep and dangerous as a whole, there were landings. **

**He found a way to go down them. Carefully he put his little behind on the first landing, and then he bounced down to the second one. His woolen diapers were soft and thick so they offered a smooth and comfortable landing. Alexander watched him with amazement, and then eagerly copied him. The little baby boys bounced down the stairs, crawling out on the courtyard. There they were met by a white and cold surface. It was slippery and very hard to crawl on. **

**Little Hypnos shuddered and hid himself under Alexander's warming chiton. The house snake had never been out in winter before. He did not like it at all!**

**Fortunately they soon came upon a door, beckoning to a warm and friendly place. The floor was decked with a soft, sweet smelling and tickling substance. Then they saw a new animal, someone they had never met before. She was very big, but she had the kindest, deepest brown eyes, filled with love and friendliness. She had hair, too, almost like their own. It flowed soft, wavy and brown down her long and sturdy neck. She was of a golden brown colour and smelled of grass and flowers. **

**Now she nudged at them, pushing them to a cushion of even more of the soft and tickling substance. There were two more like her, one black and one golden grown. They were very small and sweet and must have been her babies. They also nudged at them. Alexander and Hephaestion started to crawl around and play with these new friends. They were very much like Alexander's puppies or the kittens Hephaestion used to play with at his home. They were bigger and had much longer and wobblier legs, though. **

**When the boys had played with their new friends for a very long time they became hungry. The big and friendly animal nursed her two little ones, but there was no place for the baby boys at her soft and milk filled udder. **

**Then Hephaestion could smell something almost like the gruel he used to eat at home. There was a whole big bucket filled with it. It was warm and newly made. He crept to the bucket, eagerly showing it to Alexander. They pulled at it, managing to drag themselves up to its beckoning brim. It was filled with thick, warm and delicious gruel. They dipped their tiny hands into it, licking and smacking until they were satisfied. **

**The friendly house snake was hungry, too and he sipped from the bucket until he was satisfied. He found this new drink much coarser than the honeyed milk his mistress Queen Olympias used to serve him. He was still hungry so he slithered away to find something more. The stable was filled with mice, eager to nibble at the horses' rations of hay and barely. Hypnos hid behind a water bucket and managed to catch a hapless little white mouse. He was very proud over himself, it was the first time that he had caught a pray all by himself!**

**Then the three runaways suddenly became very sleepy. They lay down on the soft and warm cushion, together with the small animals. Soon they were sound asleep, sucking their tiny thumbs and holding hands even in sleep. Hypnos coiled between them, keeping watch for a while. Then the house snake found that the stable was a calm and friendly place and he, too, fell asleep in the warmth from his two little Masters. **

**The mare looked at them with love and astonishment. She then pushed more hay over them to warm them. It was very strange, she mused. She knew that she had two foals. Now there were two more, very small and strange looking but moving along on their sturdy four legs almost as swift and stable as her own colts. She liked them very much, thinking that they, too, would grow up and be able to roam freely around the world. **

*********************************************************

**Cleitus and the nurses searched all over the Palace for their dear charges, with eager help from Pandora and the puppies. The little baby boys were nowhere to be found. Then, when they were desperate and also very afraid of what the parents of the illustrious children would think of their babysitting the Queen and the Lady Theano came to see to their baby boys. They became most disturbed when they saw Cleitus and the nurses running down the corridors calling for their valuable charges. **

**"Where are Alexander and Hephaestion?, "the Queen adamantly asked. "They must be hungry by now. We come to see to them!"**

**"We don't know, my Queen, "Cleitus answered with trembling voice. "One moment they were playing together on the blue blanket, then they were just gone! We have searched for them all over the Palace. I cannot understand, we sat there all the time, no one entered the nursery. They are so small, they could not have crawled that far!"**

**Queen Olympias was very angry and upset. Her red hair was standing like a cloud of fire around her blazing red cheeks and her blue green peplos and cloak were swaying like storm waves. The Lady Theano, usually so calm and serene, she was even angrier. Her flaming auburn hair and red velvet gown rippled like lightning She stamped her foot in the stone floor, almost making it tremble. **

**"My Queen! It must have been your overly energetic Prince who has led my Hephaestion astray, "she shouted. "At home he is always quiet and calm, he sits all day long on a sheep fleece playing with his kittens. I did not even know that he was able to crawl that far!"**

**Now one of the stable hands approached them with a strange look on his face. **

**"Cleitus. There is something in the stable that you need to see, "he called out. "Perhaps the nurses, the Queen and the Lady are interested, too."**

**They all followed the stable hand. Cleitus managed to provide the ladies with sturdy boots when they had to go outdoors on the icy and snow covered courtyard. They entered the Royal stables and were led to the box of Agapandra, a pony mare who had recently foaled and had two fine colts. **

**The mare was there and the colts too. The little ones were sleeping on a sweet smelling heap of hay and their mother was prudently guarding them. She had two more charges to keep watch over. **

**Two small baby boys were sleeping in the hay, one dressed in Royal red, the other in heavenly blue. Their fine chitons were now in tatters and one could barely discern the vivid colours and the gold and silver embroidery. They held hands and sucked their thumbs, softly snoring in the hay. Their cheeks were blushing and there was barely gruel on their lips. The house snake Hypnos was sleeping in their midst, a strange bulge protruding on his tiny middle. **

**Queen Olympias smiled and then addressed the Lady Theano. **

**"My friend, you say that my Alexander has led your Hephaestion astray. That may be true. Alexander is good at making all follow him all over the Palace, but it must have been your boy who have lured my Prince to eat barely gruel! He has never wanted anything but my Royal milk before! And the house snake has never hunted on his own in his whole life!"**

**"It's strange how much they accomplished together, "the Lady Theano answered. "Well, now we must bring them back to the nursery. It seems that they need fresh clothing and a bath!"**

**Cleitus went inside the box, gently coaxing the brood mare. She was very reluctant to give up her new charges. She even tried to nudge him away from them. It took some time and adamant persuasion before he could lift the little baby boys and hand them over to their doting mothers. They were still asleep when they returned to the hands of the Queen and the Lady Theano. **

**"Calm yourself, my sweet Agapandra,"Cleitus told the distressed brood mare. "I will take them to see you and your colts soon again, but now they must return to their own Mothers. It's strange, "he told the ladies, "King Philip intended that Alexander should have Agapandra's colt as his first riding horse. Then she got two little ones. The King wanted a very special gift for General Amyntor's first born boy, thinking of the other foal. Now the baby boys have already found their future first mounts!"**

**Queen Olympias smiled again. She doted on her precocious little Prince, secretely naming him her little Achilles. Now, he already seemed to have found his Patroclos! **

*********************************************************

**It had been a very tumultuous day. The doors to the Royal Nursery were safely shut and bolted with two guards standing on the outside. Lanike once more sat in her favourite chair, so tired after all the commotion that she almost was dozing off. Antheia was with her, in a similar state. Pandora and her puppies were asleep on their bed of sheep fleeces. The Queen and the Lady Theano was at an evening dinner for the Ladies of the Court. Cleitus was at King Philip's Royal Banquet, together with General Amyntor. The roaring laughter, boisterous jokes and singing were heard all over the Palace. **

**The nurses held careful watch over their valuable charges. Two little baby boys were sound asleep in the Royal cradle, wrapped in the same light blue swaddling clothes. They had been bathed in perfumed warm water and they were satisfied after having drunk their fill from the good milk of their mothers. They sucked their tiny thumbs and held hands, dreaming sweet dreams of new excursions together. **

**"Oh, they are so small and sweet, sleeping so calmly together, "Lanike said with a knowing smile. "I wish that they could remain like that! All too soon they will be taken away from us, to be trained for war and dangers!"**

**Antheia nodded with assent. Both nurses made a prayer in unison against all the dangers of the world. **

**For now their valuable charges were safe in blissful innocence with their Mothers and nurses. **

**Soon enough the World would reach out and take them far away. **

**The End**

*********************************************************


	13. M Is For Mothers

**Hello all, **

**Slowly chiming in after you all. **

**My entry for M is a sequel to the previous Lanike tale. My Muses wanted me to write a story about three very special Mothers, one a proud Queen, one a mild mannered Lady, and one a fine brood mare. They are having some difficulties with their very special children. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

*********************************************************

**M Is For Mothers**

**The Mother In The Palace**

**Queen Olympias had not been married to King Philip very long when she realized that she was expecting a baby. She instantly knew that he would be very special. He was most lively and energetic even in her womb, keeping her awake with his kicking and turning. She knew that he was very impatient and eagerly awaiting his arrival into the World. **

**This arrival was most dramatic. It nearly cost both her and him their precious lives. Thanks to Divine Interference they survived. Queen Olympias would never forget the Goddess Artemis standing at her bedside, helping her to give birth to her beautiful baby boy. It was a moment of perfect bliss, the golden haired baby in her arms and the calm and serene Goddess blessing them with her Divine presence. The dark haired Goddess smiled at them both, telling them truths intended for their ears only. **

**// "My dear Queen, your new born son will bring you great joy, but also many worries. His life will not be long, but he will become a great and glorious King. All the world will know about him and his conquests, even many centuries from now. I wish you all the blessings and goodness of the World." // **

**Then she turned, her plain dark green hunting gown swirling around her and her bow and quiver rattling on her back as she hastily flew away out into the star lit night. Queen Olympias lay back in her Royal bed, carefully pondering what she had seen and heard. **

**Alexander was a healthy and energetic little baby boy. He learned to crawl very early, much earlier than other babies. This new ability he eagerly used to explore the nursery and the Queen's chambers, soon all of the Palace. The Queen and the nurse, the gentle Lady Hellanike, had a hard time keeping up with him. They had to recruit some more swift and able baby watchers. Queen Olympias' big house snake Glaucos and her watchful she dog Pandora kindly offered their help to watch over the little Prince and keep him out of harms' way. The clever animals soon learned what was off limits to the energetic baby boy, and they were more able than the human watchers to catch him and keep him away from dangers and mischief. **

**Queen Olympias was proud of the precocious nature of her little baby boy. At the same time she was worried over his constant fidgeting and unruliness. She often had difficulties to calm him when needed. It puzzled her, but not her ladies in waiting, neither King Philip. **

**They all realized where the little Prince's unruly temper came from. **

**Queen Olympias often wished that there could be someone able to calm her baby boy, an anchor of reason and serenity to keep his tiny feet on the ground. **

**One day he suddenly arrived. When Queen Olympias saw the little baby boys sleeping together in the stable, Alexander completely calm at the side of the General Amyntor's baby boy Hephaestion she realized that her little Achilles had found his Patroclos. **

**Queen Olympias was at ease. Now all would be well with her dear little Alexander. **

*********************************************************

**The Mother In The Keep**

**The General Amyntor and the Lady Theano had been married for a very long time without being blessed with children. They hoped and prayed for a son or a daughter, but the years went by and they were still all alone in their safe and secure Keep on the Second hill on the road heading from Pella. **

**Then, suddenly he was there. At first the Lady Theano thought that she had taken seriously ill. The doctor, and later on the midwife, told her something else. After some more months she had a healthy little baby boy. He was the most beautiful child on the whole earth. His heavenly blue eyes were like precious sparkling gems, his auburn hair was shining like a firebrand and his sturdy ivory limbs were filled with strength and vitality. The Lady Theano and the General Amyntor were overjoyed with their new born son. **

**He thrived and grew, becoming more beautiful for every day that went. They had never seen such a calm and good natured little baby. He learned to sit up and also to crawl very early. Strangely enough, he was completely satisfied to remain on his soft blue blanket, playing with his beloved kittens. He was a very prudent child. When they told him to beware of dangers, he always heeded their warnings. He even remembered them! They smiled as they saw him keep away from the steep stairs of the Keep, and other dangerous things and places. **

**The Lady Theano was a bit worried for her little baby boy. There was something unnatural with his calm and quite behaviour. Why didn't he crawl around exploring and doing mischief like other children used to do? She often wished that her little son would get more energy from some unknown source. **

**Then came the illustrious day when the proud parents were invited to the Palace. The General Amyntor was an old friend to King Philip, and now there was a great celebration at the Palace. The King had returned victorious from one of his many campaigns. This called for a great festivity. The Palace was all adorned with finery, the corridors lit up with flaming sconces and the tables decked with all kinds of delicious food and drinks. Delicious cooking fumes wafted all over the Palace, accompanied by the strong scent of unmixed red wine. **

**The Queen welcomed all the Ladies to the special Women's Feast. They were happy not to be invited to the King's boisterous Royal Banquet. Their feast would be calm and serene with the most delicious food and only watered wine and sparkling lemonades to drink. **

**The Lady Theano loved to attend this sumptuous Feast and meet the Queen. She and Olympias had been friends way back since the young Epirote Princess arrived to the Macedonian Court. They liked to talk and spend time together and they had found it most amusing to become pregnant at the same time, too. She was a bit worried that she had to leave her baby boy in the Royal Nursery during the feast. It was a fine and well equipped place and her nurse Antheia would be there, looking after little Hephaestion together with the Prince's nurse Hellanike. Her brother, the sturdy and reliable Cleitus, would be there, too. **

**The Palace was a DANGEROUS place all the same. **

**The Lady Theano enjoyed the Women's Feast a lot. She sat together with Queen Olympias and her favourite snake the giant Glaucos. They partook of all the delicious food and the wine and lemonades. It was all well and good, but she appreciated the talk and gossip even more. The Keep was a remote place, even if it was close to Pella. The Lady Theano never heard much about what was going on at the Court or in the city. She was very pleased to being updated. **

**Some hours went. The Queen and the Lady longed for their little baby boys. It was now high time to nurse them. They must have become very hungry by now, after merrily playing together. The ladies rose and went to the Royal nursery. **

**When they arrived there they were met by total turmoil. The little baby boys were gone! Cleitus and the nurses were looking all over the Palace for them. **

**All the Lady Theano's fears suddenly came true. The Palace certainly held all the dreadful dangers she had imagined, and even worse. Now her dear little baby boy was out there all on his own, exposed to them! What if he had been injured or kidnapped, or bitten by one of the Queen's poisonous snakes? Lady Theano was a great friend of Queen Olympias, but now she was so badly upset that she suddenly lashed out at the illustrious and dangerous Witch Queen.**** She stamped her foot in the stone floor, almost making it tremble. **

**"My Queen! It must have been your overly energetic Prince who has led my Hephaestion astray, "she shouted. "At home he is always quiet and calm, he sits all day long on a sheep fleece playing with his kittens. I did not even know that he was able to crawl that far!"**

**Queen Olympias did not find the time to reply to the outraged call of her Lady friend. Suddenly one of the stable hands came up to them, telling them to come to the stables. He had a very strange look upon him. The Lady Theano thought that something terrible might have happened to her dear little baby boy. She and the Queen put on sturdy leather boots and went after Cleitus and the stable hand. The courtyard was slippery with ice and newly fallen snow. Cold winds blew, upsetting the ladies' fine gowns and cloaks. The skies over Pella were gray and gloomy, forecasting even more snow. The stable offered some well needed warmth as they went indoors. There they were met by a most amazing sight. A fine pony brood mare prudently looked after her two colts. The little dear ones were sleeping on a heap of soft sweet smelling hay. They were not alone. **

**Two little baby boys were also sleeping in the hay. Their finely embroidered blue and red chitons were dirty and all in tatters, but the little ones looked ever so satiated and comfortable, blushing and with barley gruel on their lips. They sucked their thumbs and held hands, softly snoring in blissful sleep. A small house snake was sleeping between them. He was satiated, too, with a substantial bulk on his tiny middle. **

**The Lady Theano had always hoped that her Hephaestion would make friends with the Crown Prince, but she could never have imagined it like this!**

**Cleitus managed to pick up the little ones with some difficulty. It seemed that the brood mare had adopted the baby boys and she did not want to let go of them. It took him some time to lift them and carry them to their worried and doting mothers. **

**The Lady Theano was at a loss for words. She quickly took little Hephaestion in her arms. Together with the Queen she went to the Royal nursery. They undressed the little ones and bathed them and then wrapped them in new, light blue swaddling clothes. They laughed and played together in the bath basin, looking as if they had know each other all their lives. After the well needed bath they were hungry once more. The Queen and the Lady sat together, nursing their little baby boys, proudly talking about their precocious endeavour. **

**Afterwards the little ones slept together in Alexander's finely ornate cradle. They smiled and held hands, looking so very sweet in their sleep. The Queen and the Lady remained watching them for a very long time before they went back to the Women's Feast. **

**Little Hephaestion had been quite changed after his visit to the Royal nursery. It seemed that a substantial amount of the Crown Prince's golden vitality had rubbed off to him. Now he was crawling all over the Keep, exploring its every nook and cranny. They all had great difficulties keeping up with him. He had adopted an especially annoying habit. He was not afraid of the steep stairs anymore. No, he merrily bounced down them on his little behind, using his woolen diapers as a softening cushion. **

**"Oh my, oh my, he must have learned that hideous prank from little Alexander, "the Lady Theano told the nurse Antheia who nodded with assent. **

**Little Hephaestion howled in an outrage, trying to tell them that he had invented this manner of besting the steep stairs all by himself. **

**He also longed very much for his golden haired friend, hoping that they would soon meet again. **

*********************************************************

**The Mother In The Stable**

**Agapandra was King Philip's very best broad mare, a sturdy and calm pony. She loved her twin colts, not knowing that they were intended for the very Crown Prince and one of his Companions. They were very fine colts, one golden and one coal black. Agapandra did her very best to look after them. **

**One day there was a change in her box. Two more small colts came crawling into the heaps of sweet smelling hay. They were smaller than her own colts, but more sturdy and reliable, crawling on four very short legs, having small pink hands and feet instead of hooves. **

**Agapandra instantly loved the little dear ones and took them to her heart. She nudged them and saw how they played with her own colts. When they became hungry she did not know how to nurse them. They were too small to reach up to her milk filled udder. The auburn haired little one howled more hungrily than the golden haired one. He saw the bucket with warm barley gruel. Agapandra nudged him towards it. Then the little ones managed to dip their tiny hands into the warm and nourishing gruel, licking it from their fingers until they had eaten their fill. After eating they soon fell asleep in the hay. Agapandra looked after them all, finding it very fine to have two more fine little colts to look after. **

**She was very sorry and missed them dearly when the Black Maned Man came and took them away. **

**Some time went. Then the Black Maned Man came back, holding the little ones in his arms. They went down, merrily crawling in the hay, playing with her own colts. **

**All was well, Agapandra though. Her colts could not have found better and more kind hearted play mates. **

**Three years went. Then two small boys had their very first riding lessons on the now grown up colts. The Black Maned Man went at their side, prudently holding the reins. All went well. The little boys sat steadily on the saddle blankets. They rode as if they had never done anything else in their whole life. **

**King Philip, General Amyntor and Cleitus smiled proudly at each other. **

**"Well, it seems that our boys already are good cavalry men, "they said, gently patting the little ones and their ponies. **

**Agapandra looked at her colts, finding it strange that the little playmates suddenly had turned into proud Riders. **

**Queen Olympias and the Lady Theano watched from one of the Palace windows. They were proud that their boys' first riding lesson went so very well. **

**They were also feeling worries and concern. **

**Soon their little boys would not be just theirs anymore. **

**They would be claimed by the dangerous World of Men and Warcraft. **

**The End**

*********************************************************


	14. M Is For Mieza

**Hello all, **

**Surprise! My Muses think that Mieza is so important in our Alexander Universe that they wanted me to write an extra M Entry. This one is a short story about Nature's beauty, the beauty of Knowledge and of course about our Dear Ones. They spent some of their happiest times in Mieza, so of course it has a given place in our Alexander Alphabet. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

*********************************************************

**M Is For Mieza**

**Mieza was at its most beautiful in the late summer and early autumn. Then the famous apples grew big and beautiful and matured into shining bulbs of red and yellow sweetness and goodness. Alexander had enjoyed them at the Palace. They were beautiful and delicious resting in their golden bowls on the King's banqueting table. They were even better hanging from the trees in the Gardens, in their very own natural beauty. The sun was soaring high in the heavens, pouring its golden light and warmth down into the gardens, making the apples shine and sparkle with all kinds of red and golden colours. **

**Aristotle and his pupils were out in the Gardens. They walked around, carefully watching and scrutinizing every tree, leave and apple. The great Teacher told them all about the fruits and their origins, asking them all kinds of intricate questions to bring forth their own knowledge and develop it into more, adding his own immense learning to their more modest one. **

**It was a warm day, but now a chilly breeze came down from the mountains. Hephaestion shivered a bit. Alexander instantly noticed and put his arm around him, warming him with a fold of his wolf fur cloak. Cassander noticed, sneering. Cleitus gave him a forcible pinch that took the sneer away from his face. **

**The lesson went on and on. Now the students sat down on stone benches, their sandaled feet safely planted in the soft, lush deep green grass. One might have thought that they would be bored by discussing apples and apple trees for hours and hours. **

**With Aristotle one never got bored. His education was always fresh and interesting. You always learned something new and he always managed to connect the things he taught them to their own lives and futures. **

**Evenings came earlier and earlier this late in summer. Now the sun was soaring low on the western horizon. Aristotle called a break and servants came into the gardens, carrying a trestle table. It soon became laden with a delicious evening meal. There was well watered wine, steaming broth, and bread with an ample supply of cheese and ham. The young men ate with a hearty appetite, cheering and conversing about all kinds of interesting topics. **

**When they were almost satiated there was an extra treat. Hellanike was there to visit her brother Cleitus. Now she came to the table, proudly presenting an apple pie she had baked for them. It was in a very big silver bowl, its crust was plaited in a delicious and elaborate manner. It was steaming hot and a promising smell of crispy crust, well baked apples and almonds turned into delicious marzipan met their noses. They all called out with applause when she put it before them in the middle of the trestle table. Servants came with another silver bowl filled with warm vanilla sauce. **

**"Many thanks for baking this delicious pie just for us, "Alexander said. "I still remember all the good things you baked to me when I was a little boy."**

**Aristotle and all agreed before they tore into the pie. It was so very beautiful, looking like a work of art. It was a pity that they would have to ruin it to devour it. Hellanike blushed when she heard all their praise and she sat down eating together with them. After the meal they all washed. Aristotle and the pupils went indoors to go to sleep. **

**Some time went. Then a golden haired shadow sneaked outdoors into the Gardens, heading towards the Spring of the Nymphs. A warming fur cloak was thrown into the lush green grass and then there was a splash and a cascade of sparkling water. Alexander tumbled merrily around in the Spring, eagerly enjoying a cooling bath before going to sleep. **

**He was not alone. An auburn haired shadow came outdoors, searching for him. Silvery stars lit up the Gardens and the Spring. They looked different in nighttime, their lush greenery turned into colours of blue and turquoise and their features softened by the darkness and silvery starlight. Hephaestion watched Alexander tumbling around for a while before he undressed and joined him in the Spring. **

**They bathed for a long time, until the waters chilled them and they went up. They shook off the water and then sat for a while wrapped into their warming fur cloaks, watching the star lit sky together. Alexander told a tale about the stars. This time it was all about Perseus, Pegasus, Andromeda and the Heavenly Family soaring high up in the skies. Hephaestion listened intently together with Alexander's dogs Sirius and Procyon who had joined them for the good night tale. **

**Mieza was a wonderful place. It was filled with learning, friendship, security and happiness. **

**When Alexander and Hephaestion looked back at their school days at Mieza they remembered them with fond enchantment. **

**It was probably the happiest time of their lives. **

**The End**

*********************************************************


	15. N Is For Nearchos

**Hello again. **

**Now it is time for my N entry. I find that Nearchus is an amazing character. He was an Admiral and one of Alexander's closest and most reliable Companions. He was also one of those who got exiled after the Carian affair. I find it interesting to explore his backgrounds. This AR tale offers an exiting origin to his long term friendship with Alexander. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

**Author's note: Thetis, Achilles Mother, was one of the Nereids, a sea nymph.**

*********************************************************

**N Is For Nearchos**

**A porch near the shores of Crete, 300 BC**

**The old Admiral sat on his porch, looking at the view over his vast estates on the beautiful island of Crete. He nibbled at some soft bread and ham, and then drank some well watered wine to get it down. The food and wine was tasty, one of the simple pleasures of life. He had partaken of all the riches of the world, seen all the wonders of Persia, Egypt and India and survived King Alexander's glorious but also hazardous Campaigns. **

**He had even survived the cruel and upsetting Wars of the Successors. **

**Now the old Admiral was wise enough to have withdrawn from the turmoils of war and politics. He enjoyed the simple pleasures of rural life, and he had a large and loving family. Barsine's daughter had been a good wife and their marriage a happy one. His youngest daughter Thalassa was his favourite. She was there with him now, bringing another tray laden with sweets and newly baked cookies. She was beautiful in her blue green gown and her dark brown hair that billowed around her in the mellow breeze from the Mediterranean. **

**"Father, you must tell me how you first came to befriend King Alexander and the General Hephaestion, "she purposefully asked him, her sea green eyes glittering from anticipation. She then sat down on a footstool, resting her head on his knee, signaling that she had no intention of leaving him until he had told the tale. **

**"But, dear Thalassa, I have told you about it so many times already! You are not a child any more, not in need of any bed time tales!"**

**"No, Father, but I will never stop loving to hear about your first meeting with King Alexander. Please, please, tell me now!"**

**Nearchos watched his favourite daughter. He was truly amazed with how much she liked this old tale. He must have told it to her thousands of times, ever since she was big enough to be able to enjoy fairy tales and stories from real life. He had told her practically everything about his adventures with King Alexander. She had also helped him to write it down on several long, fine parchment scrolls. This one was her favourite tale.**

**Nearchos admitted to himself that it was his favourite, too.**

**"Yes, I will have to please you once more, my dear Thalassa. It was a long time ago when I was just a young lad of twelve. My father had been called to Macedon and Pella. King Philip realized that he needed an excellent fleet of war ships and troop transporting ships for his great Persian Campaign. Unfortunately the Macedonians were no seamen at all. We Cretans were, and my father was a well known ship owner and sea faring man. He had a prosperous shipping company and many good and reliable ships. We went to Macedon and settled down at a fine country estate near Pella.**

**When father was in town discussing his business with the King, I spent some leisurely time at home, exploring the countryside. I enjoyed the wast meadows and forests, and the multitudinous herds of cattle. I was quite amazed with how green and fertile the landscape was. Our native island of Crete was filled with mountains and beaches and sandy shores. The landscape was almost arid and our gardens, wine yards and fields were difficult to maintain due to droughts, hard winds and scorching sun. Macedon was different. There was always water in abundance. Springs, creeks and wells sparkled with sweet freshwater. It nourished the vegetation, making it green and lush. I had never seen such thick green grass, so fragrant and colourful flowers and such big trees with so much overflowing foliage in any place before. **

**There was a small creek nearby . I used to go there for a refreshing swim, but this day I heard a loud noise disturbing the murmuring from the water. Someone was having a most turbulent bath over there. I wanted to take a swim, too, but the loud noise put me off. I decided to take a look at some very big and venerable oaks instead.**

**Then this strange woman suddenly appeared before my very eyes. I had been all alone in the forest. She appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful, her hair thick, golden and glossy, her features mellow and her eyes glittering in an odd sea green nuance. Her gown was sea green, too, billowing like a storm outside my well known Cretan shores. She took a step towards me. **

**"My dear Nearchos, you must not dwell in this forest any longer, she whispered like a wave towards a sandy shore. "My dear son and his follower are in dire distress. You are the only one who can rescue him! I hope that you can SWIM!"**

**"Yes, kind Lady, of course I can swim. I am a Cretan!"**

**"Then you must run to the river, as swift as you are able. Time is of the essence. "**

**By the looks of her I knew that she must be obeyed. On swift feet I ran towards the river. She ran at my side, her sea green gown billowing around her. When I looked at her once more I saw that her feet and legs had an uncanny blue and green nuance.**

**They were not covered with skin. No, the glittering blue and green were fish scales!**

**I was both scared and amazed, but now I had arrived at the shore of the creek. Out in its sparkling blue waters I saw two heads bobbing up and down in an alarmed and dismayed fashion. One presented a beautiful golden hair mane, the other was a glossy flaming auburn. **

**"Alexander! It was not such a good idea to go swimming here. The water is too deep, I cannot reach the bottom. And - I thought that you could swim!"**

**"I always thought that you were a good swimmer, Phai. I cannot swim at all! Not even Master Leonidas' cold baths in the Palace moat could teach me that!"**

**Then he went down under the surface, not coming up again. **

**"Alexander! Where are you! Come back to me!, "the auburn haired one called out in dismay. "Oh no, how will I be able to come to the rescue when I cannot even swim myself?"**

**He disappeared under the swirling water, not appearing again. I quickly jumped into the creek. Time was of the essence. I did not even remove my chiton or sandals. I swam and dived for what seemed a whole eternity, until all air was squeezed out of my lungs and my vision blurred. **

**Then I saw two tufts of strange looking sea grass floating together. One was golden, the other auburn. I soon realized that I had found the reckless youths at long last. I grasped at them and dragged them with me. They were heavy and cumbersome and I had great difficulty to bring them ashore. When at long last I reached it I was panting heavily from the exertion and my shoulders felt like they had been torn from their sockets. **

**I dragged myself and my precious cargo up on the muddy shore and then to the soft cushion of emerald green grass. There I carefully examined them. They were the most beautiful young boys that I had ever seen - but they were not breathing. I turned them around and shook them violently, to no avail. They were cold and blue, looking like cruel Hades himself had already claimed them. **

**Then the strange woman came to my help. She leaned over, softly kissing them and breathing into their mouths. I heard that she whispered something barely audible to them. **

**"My brave Achilles. My beautiful Patroclos. Breathe. Live. You will survive and experience great adventures together !"**

**Suddenly they came alive once more, violently and with great pain. Water gushed out of them, and they coughed and retched as I helped them as best as I could. Soon they were sitting up and embraced each other, happy to be amongst the living again. **

**"You swim like a fish, my new friend!, "the golden haired one told me when he had regained his breath. "Our sincere thanks for saving us. You will be well rewarded for this. "**

**"It was not just me, "I answered. "Thank her, too. She alerted me to your distress."**

**I pointed to where the strange woman just had been standing. **

**There was no one but us on the meadow. Then I saw a puddle of salt sea water with some shimmering blue green scales in it. The woman in the blue green gown was gone!**

**"Alexander! Alexander! Hephaestion! Hephaestion!"**

**A determined black maned man came riding towards us on an ill mannered gray stallion. He was followed by two other fine stallions, one coal black and the other flaming auburn. **

**"There you are, you naughty boys. You are not supposed to run away to bathe in the creek. It is time for my cavalry drill now!"**

**"Yes, good Cleitus. We will come with you - soon. Meet our new friend, here. He will give us some swimming lessons soon."**

**"Nearchos, just arrived from Crete, "I told them. "And you both sure need swimming lessons. I thought that everyone could swim!"**

**"Not here around, my friend - but we will sure let you teach us. Come to the Palace in the evening. You are invited to the Royal Banquet."**

**I wondered how he could offer such a gracious invitation to me. Then the young boys dressed in white, golden rimmed chitons before they rode off on their magnificent stallions. I was much impressed by their horsemanship. I myself could not ride very well. All that I ever had ridden were calm and kind donkeys and mules on my native island. **

**In the evening I went to the Palace together with my Father. We were dressed in our very finest navy blue chitons and sandals and we had wrapped ourselves into dark blue fur rimmed cloaks. The Palace was lit up with sconces and the fumes of grilled and cooked meat, boiled vegetables, fresh fruit and strong red wine was quite overwhelming. The Royal banquet was one of the most luxurious feasts we had ever attended. Servants guided us to soft cushioned couches, letting me and father share one. We settled there, watching all the other guests with great curiosity. **

**Then King Philip arrived with his Royal Guards. To my great astonishment the black maned man was walking at his right side, together with two older men. Then came the two youths I had saved from drowning in the afternoon. They settled down on one of the couches near the King's own purple and golden couch. **

**"Prince Alexander and his friend Hephaestion, they sure are a handsome couple, "one of the servants told me. I nodded in agreement. **

**The golden haired youth gave me a warm smile and beckoned to me. **

**From then I knew that my future in Macedon would be a fine and prosperous one."**

**The old Admiral finished his tale and his young daughter smiled and thanked him.** **Thalassa then went indoors, carrying the empty food tray with her. The old Admiral remained on the porch. The evening was warm and the breezes from the sea mellow. He watched the sun set in the west. It's flaming orange orb slowly plunged into the sea, painting the blue green waters in colours of gold, crimson and fiery orange. The clouds flocking in the skies were painted by these glowing and glorious colours. He was warmed by this beautiful sigh. Still, he pulled his fur cloak closer around him. Soon sleep claimed him. **

**// A Ship made from cedar wood and with Royal red sails came towards him, sailing on a blue green Ocean. It had one banner with a golden, sixteen rayed star, and another with a proud roaring Lion. A golden haired Admiral proudly stood at its helm. He was accompanied by an auburn haired helmsman. They both held on to a young boy with dark golden hair, clearly favouring the looks of the Admiral. **

**The Admiral called out to him with a fond and inviting smile.**

**"My dear old friend. Now it is time for you to join me and my dear friend Hephaestion. We invite you to one last journey of adventure and exploring. At its end you will find many more of our old Companions. "**

**"Yes, Alexander,"Nearchos answered with kind reverence. "Many thanks for your gracious invitation. I will gladly join you. "**

**The old Admiral embarked on the Ship. He was warmly embraced by Alexander and Hephaestion before the Ship set sails and sailed into the Western horizon. The sun set like a flaming orange orb, as the planets of Ares and Aphrodithe rose in the east and west, sparkling and glittering in the evening sky. Sounds of laughter and merrymaking were heard from the ship as it saailed further away from the shore. **

**Its destination was towards the greatest adventure of all. //**

**Young Thalassa returned from the kitchen to see to her dear Father. Old Nearchos sat in his chair, soundly asleep with a happy smile on his face. As she came up to him she soon realized that he was not asleep at all. **

**The old Admiral had breathed his last when she was away. His dear daughter gently squeezed his gnarled old hand, her tears falling over it. **

**"Father, why did you have to leave me this soon, "she cried out in desolate grief. Then she realized something, and a warm smile lit up her young face. **

**"You are with THEM now. They have taken you away from us on a final journey. I know that you will be happy with them, you always were."**

**The End**

*********************************************************


	16. O Is For Oxhead

**Hello all, again, **

**Slowly catching up. My O entry is for Oxhead. Alexander's beloved horse merits his very own entry in our Alphabet Challenge. In this, we get some of his origins, before the tale veers off into an Illyrian adventure. Some of you might recognize it since it is a re make of one of the very first tales I wrote in Alexander fanfiction. I have seen it over and corrected several mistakes with grammar and spelling and made some changes that hopefully makes it a better read. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**// NorthernLight**

************************************************************************

**O Is For Oxhead**

**The Great Horse tells us his own story. **

**Thessaly, in the Age of Alexander**

**"My early youth was a happy time. I lived in a Thessalian farmyard, together with my loving Mother and dear siblings, grazing succulent emerald green grass on soft and moist pastures, drinking cool mountain water and getting tasty barley for supper every evening. This good upbringing made me big and strong. **

**To my great misfortune I was looking my very best when the Evil Horse Dealer came by one day. He dragged me with him, separating me from my loving family. **

**Philonicos was the cruelest of men. I was beaten all the time. Food was scarce and not very tasty and nutritious at all. None the less I remained big and strong. My hide was soft like velvet and black as night. My mane and tail were long and wavered with the wind when I was running. All the other horses were easily broken and made obedient by Philonicos' cruel whip. Not I. He called me Thunder. I never listened to that hated name invented by my Evil Enemy. No one could ride me or broke me in. All presumptive buyers admired me, my strength and fine looks, but when I started to neigh angrily, rear up and kick at them with my strong hooves they hastily withdrew. Philonicos was very mad at me and gave me merciless beatings all the time. Many times I pondered upon giving up and let someone better than Philonicos buy me and take me away from that Evil Place. **

**One lonely night in my stable I was deep in despair. Then the Horse Goddess came to me on a ray of moonlight streaming into my box. She was fair and strong with long silver hair, bow and quiver at her side. She rode a shining silver dappled mare. Then she spoke to me, her voice ringing like joyful bells. **

**"My dear friend, your hardships will soon be over. Do not despair any more. Next time you are brought to market you will see One who is as Golden as I and my mare are Silver. Go with him willingly. It is your Fate, so that you will be most famous amongst Horses."**

**I was completely confused and tried to address her - but she was gone, only the silvery moon ray left, dazzling my eyes. I thought that it must have been a hallucination from hurt and hunger."**

**Horse Fair at Pella, 343 BC**

**"One more fair, one more crowd of curious, nasty people harassing me. They tried to feel my legs, pry my mouth open and poke at me everywhere. I didn't allow them. Then two men came forward, one One Eyed and one Black Maned. They were treated more respectfully than the others and I looked curiously at them. The Black Maned one tried to mount me. Same result as always. He didn't manage to get upon my strong back, just fell aside, angrily cursing:**

**"Sire, this stallion is no good for you. A broken neck is all he'll give you! We must buy someone more docile. Lead him away!"**

**Suddenly a high voice carried over the noise of the nasty crowd. There He was. The Beautiful Golden One, mentioned to me by the Goddess. **

**"NO! There goes the best or horses. He will be mine!"**

**They bickered for a long time, some angry, some envious, some careful and most prudent. **

**Then He came up to me. I had been so cruelly beaten and harassed that I even was afraid of my own shadow. He turned me around, so that I could see Him in the Golden Sunlight, a radiant halo around his shining golden hair. His beautiful gray eyes looked into mine, glowing with strong confidence. Then He spoke to me while gently patting my soft muzzle. **

**"We are meant for each other. Come with me. Alexander and Bucephalos, together against the World!"**

**He spoke to me with many comforting words, making me feel calm and filled with happy confidence, almost as when I was a foal and mercifully ignorant of the Cruel Outside World. Willingly I let him mount me, I who had never been ridden before. I felt myself as One with Divinity as we thundered away over the green pastures. He was a very light burden for my strong back and I was running fast as lightning. When we returned everyone was merrily cheering at us . The One Eyed Man embraced my Golden One and told him something that seemed to please him immensely.**

**My new Master treated me most splendidly, caring for me himself for many weeks. I soon got to know His True Steadfast Friend, and I found a very good friend in his stallion Castor. We lived together in a fine stable, had our own grooms and all the best barley, purest water and finest pastures that could be managed. **

**Soon we were trained in many strange ways, for something they called "war". They talked a lot about a place called Persia. We were to go there, perhaps soon. I wondered a lot where it would be. It seemed to be very far away, even further than my native Thessaly."**

**Pella, Summer 337**

**"The years went by. I and my very good friend Castor had now on many occasions learned about this "war" business that we had been so thoroughly trained for. We did not like it at all. Why did men ride out in all this clamor and danger, killing each other in all kinds of cruel manners? My Golden Lord and his True Steadfast Friend had all they wanted of Life, a fine castle to live in, good lands to roam, food and drink on their table and - best of all, their Great Love and Friendship. Why must they risk it all in this bloody and dangerous "war" business of theirs?"**

************************************************************************

**"Then came that ominous evening. I stood together with Castor in our stable, slowly munching on some extra fine barley in our sleep. We warmed each other, friendly rubbing our sides. **

**Suddenly the stable door opened. My Dear Golden Lord came rushing in, together with his friend. They were both extremely agitated. His True Steadfast Friend held him back forcefully. **

**"Alexander. You cannot do this! Let us sleep on it. Your Father was so very drunk. All will be forgotten come morning...."**

**"No. I will not forget this insult to me and Dear Mother!!! Nor will Attalos. We must flee immediately, or else we will be murdered in our beds this very night!"**

**I did not understand whatever could have upset them so very badly. **

**We were saddled and with a light packing we set out into the dark and gloomy Macedonian night. No moon and no stars shone to light our somber road. The heavens were hidden behind a thick curtain of wet white gray clouds. It was easy for us to find the way through this somber night none the less. My Golden Lord's righteous wrath shone like a firebrand and led our way."**

**Illyria, Autumn 337 BC**

**"The terrors and angers of that ominous night in Pella soon passed away. Life was now most calm and quite for us. We lived far up in a mountain, in a most comfortable cave, together with our faithful watch dogs Peritas and Pollux. The wood was full of game for our Masters to hunt and good green pastures for us horses. **

**Autumn came with high clean air, bright sun and beautiful golden, orange and russet leaves. Our wood was dressed in the most splendid garments and some leaves fell, making soft heaps and mattresses on the ground. It was like a new place for us and we had to learn our ways anew. **

**One day my Golden One and his Friend went for a wild boar hunt. They were soon successful and returned with a fat gray beast tied to a sturdy cane. We rested in a small glen between some beeches with silvery stems and golden leaves trembling with the will'o the wisp. Our Masters lit a fire and roasted the boar together with some herbs and tasty carrots and cabbages that they had brought in our saddle bags. Soon that strange and nasty smell of charred meat steamed around us, but our Masters called it tasty and succulent. How strange are not the ways of Man - although we loved our Masters very much and adapted to their peculiarities. **

**They sat down in a heap of golden birch leaves near a big tree with an especially comfortable big stem to lean back against. It was a bit chilly in the air and on the ground so my Golden One swept his warm wolf fur cloak around them as they shared their meal. A wine jug appeared and they started to drink. **

**"Well, now they're at it again, "I said to Castor, "I think that they will remain for hours in this place. Let's go grazing on those succulent leaves over there. We must also have something good to eat." **

**"Yes. You are right. Peritas and Pollux, you must look after them carefully. One cannot know what happens when they have been drinking too much from that strange jar of theirs. Why can't they stick to pure mountain water as we do?"**

**Our friends barked merrily. They liked roasted boar and had been given all they could eat from the best parts. Our Dear Masters spoiled them a lot, finding them good company and true watchers and friends, very prudent and well mannered. **

**We grazed until we were satisfied, often looking at our Masters. After eating and drinking their fill they embraced each other and begun that strange rolling around game of theirs that seemed to bring them such wonderful pleasure. They got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms, closely bundled up in the fur cloak. **

**We wandered off, searching for more pasture, then to drink from the brook nearby. Suddenly we heard loud voices. A band of strange looking men dressed in goat hides came wandering. **

**"Let's hide ourselves in these bushes, "Castor prudently told me, "Those men mean no good."**

**He quickly hid himself, always as prudent and careful as his Master. I was more curious and courageous and remained to watch the strange men more closely. They came near to me and I felt the air getting dense with an aura of threat. One of them quickly pulled up a rope with a loop on. Before I could run and hide myself I had it stuck around my neck, together with a cruel captivating net all the others threw over me. I reared and neighed, desperately screaming for help - but too late. With fear and utter dismay I found myself being dragged away from my friend Castor and my dear Golden One."**

**Castor continues the tale: **

**"I was prudently hiding in the golden leafed hazel bushes, being afraid of the strange men. My friend Bucephalos was as reckless as his Beautiful Golden One. Often it was for the best, but not this time. Devastated I saw him being dragged away in ropes and a captivating net. He struggled desperately against his captors, but all in vain. They were simply too many even for his great strength and fierceness. I heard him neighing and screaming for help. **

**"Castor! You must wake them up. My Golden One will come after me!!!"**

**I did not dare to answer him. They could have captured me too. Prudently I waited, well hidden in the bushes. When I heard their triumphant voices fading away I peered out from the safety of the golden hazel leaves. No one was left. I hurried out of my hiding place and cantered quickly to our dear Masters. They were sound asleep, mercifully unknowing. Peritas and Pollux snored besides them, their bellies round from all the roasted boar that they had stuffed themselves with. What a pitiful excuse for clever watchdogs!**

**I nudged my master with my muzzle. He did not wake up, did not even move. I butted him even harder. No reaction. He seemed completely exhausted. I had to kick him as hard as I dared on his bottom to make him wake up. Sleepily he turned around, rebuffing me sternly. **

**"Castor! What are you doing? Don't you see we are having a cozy little nap? You must not disturb us just now!"**

**I ardently wished that I had the ability of Speech. All I could do was to neigh and fiercely stamp the ground with my right front hoof. Now his Beautiful Golden One awoke, stretching sleepily, golden birch leaves rustling around him. **

**"What is it? Hephaestion! Why does your horse disturb our sleep? He is always docile enough."**

**Now I was getting really mad at them. I reared up, neighing loudly and tried to point the way of the horse thieves with my hoof. Peritas and Pollux woke up. They immediately understood my concern and tried to help me, howling loudly and miserably. At long last our Dear Masters realized what had happened. **

**"But, where is Bucephalos? Our horses never stray far away from each other."**

**"Oh no. He must have had an accident! We must find him and help him fast! "**

**They jumped up, quickly put their clothing in order and armed themselves. I led them to the meadow with the hazel bushes where my friend had been stolen and dragged away. They saw all the signs of struggle and his big hoof marks in the grass. Their tracks were easy to follow and we ran as fast as we could. **

**"Nasty people! They must have stolen him away. Well, I don't think it'll be possible for anyone to mount and ride him."**

**We continued through the wood. It was still plenty of day light left and a golden sun shone down through the brilliant colours of the autumn foliage. Soon we heard sounds of angry neighing, jumping and kicking. We peered through some glowing orange red maple leafs. I snorted gladly. There was my brave friend, tossing and kicking two of the horse thieves around. They had managed to put a tattered saddle cloth on his strong back, but no one could mount him. He heard us amongst the maples and neighed gladly. **

**Our Beautiful Golden One leaped forward, his sword branded. He was looking most formidable and fierce, his wolf fur cloak billowing around him and his golden hair standing ue like a mane of fire. Peritas and Pollux ran at his side, fiercely howling and brandishing their big teeth. The horse thieves must have thought that they were being attacked by some kind of Fury. They ran away, screaming fearfully. Bucephalos came up to Alexander, neighing and snorting angrily. His master embraced him all around his muscular neck and spoke calmingly to him, very near to crying."**

**"My dear friend, I'm so glad that we found you in time. You and I have had quite enough of nasty people in our days! Now we are going home."**

**Bucephalos continues: **

**"I was mad with horror and anxiety, being dragged away as a helpless captive by those nasty people. They were too many for me to kick down and I relived the horrors from Philonicos horse pen. I neighed and screamed all the time, hoping for my Master to come to my rescue. **

**The merciless march through the autumn forest seemed an endless terror. Then two of the horse thieves got tired of marching. **

**"Why toil and struggle when we have this strong and fine war stallion to ride."**

**They freed me of the net and ropes around my neck and quickly threw a tattered cloth over my back. I was most offended. My master only put the very best and beautiful gears and garments upon me. Soon they realized their big mistake. I was jumping and prancing so fiercely that none of them could mount me. I tried to escape and run back to my Masters but one rope still held me captive. I dragged them along in it, although it tore cruelly into my neck. Then I heard some well-known rustling in the maples nearby. A familiar snort greeted me. **

**"Hold out, my friend. We are coming to the rescue."**

**Castor! He had led them to me. What a clever friend he was. **

**Now an eagerly awaited sight greeted me. My Beautiful Golden One came running to me, his sword flashing in the autumn sun. Peritas and Pollux was at his side, eager to help him. The horse thieves fled, being far too frightened by his violent appearance. For once I was very glad for his Holy Anger and violent disposition. I ran to him, neighing and snorting, full of angry indignation. Their reckless feasting and carousing had abandoned me to this calamity. Then he embraced me, his beautiful gray eyes full of tears, and he spoke soothing and reassuring words to me. I nuzzled his soft, beautiful golden hair, enjoying the wonderful smell. He told me that we were going home together and mounted me. This time I willingly consented. **

**The sun was setting in a flaming crimson and orange glow behind the Illyrian mountains. We rode home to our comfortable cave, bringing the remains of the roasted boar. Our Masters let us drink our fill from the clear brook near the cave and we all went into the cave. Hephaestion lit our camp fire and warmed the food anew. Alexander picked some especially soft and succulent sprigs and flowers and made a tasty serving for me and Castor. We ate it gladly before going to rest near the cave entrance. **

**"Now you must guard us all very tight and secure so that no one will be stolen away by thieves in the night!"Castor prudently and reproachfully told Peritas and Pollux. **

**"You may relay on us. This disaster will never happen again!",they answered, a bit ashamed. **

**Our Masters sat down to a tasty supper of roasted boar and boiled herbs. After eating they were tired after this exhausting day and they rolled themselves comfortably into their furs and slept calmly and soundly on their bed of dry straws, as the camp fire slowly burned to a mound of orange red glowing embers. **

**We felt safe and comfortable, enjoying each others warm friendship and company. **

**Next morning the very First Snow had fallen outside our cave. All the world was white and the trees softly embraced in snow and blue white frosty crystals. The sun shone from a clear blue sky and brought forth a spectrum of shimmering colors in the snow and ice. My Beautiful Golden One embraced his True Steadfast Friend and reassuringly told him: **

**"Now Winter is coming. It will be long and hard - but it doesn't matter as long as we are all friends and together."**

**The End**

************************************************************************


	17. P Is For Peril

**Hello all, **

**You might have thought that I have abandoned the Alphabet Challenge. It is not so, it's just that my Muses wanted to take mine and their Jaxartes tale to it's Conclusion. **

**Here comes a very belated entry for the letter P. My Muses have, IMO, chosen a most appropriate word for this letter. Alexander and Hephaestion led a life filled with danger and daring. Peril was their constant companion. **

**All the best wishes, read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

**Author's note: I promised to post the Jaxartes Conclusion this weekend. It will be a bit belated since it has not yet come back from my beta Denise. I will post it as soon as I have it back from her. **

* * *

**P Is For Peril**

**Hephaestion thought that he had it all meticulously planned for Alexander's great Persian Campaign. He knew all about what a great army needed regarding horses, weaponry, food, drink, shelter, housing and equipment. The Macedonian Army always had the very best of all. They also enjoyed the best drill and leadership in the world. **

**He knew much about the Enemy's cunning and skills. Informers had reported to him and Alexander from all places of the Persian Empire. He had taken careful notes. His memory was very good and many secret facts were hidden in his clever mind. **

**Yes, Hephaestion thought that he had it all planned with such great care and foresight. **

**One thing he had not taken into consideration. **

**It was the cruelty and perils of Nature. Mother Nature is often kind and helpful. She offers shelter and nourishment, food and drink, beauty, entertainment and refreshment. **

**She can also be a cruel and unrelenting Mother. Her skies could drown them with torrents of everlasting rain, then blow them to pieces with hard winds and hurricanes, then bury them in ice cold snow and blizzards. Her seas and rivers were flooded with water that could drown them and their proud ships. Her deserts were filled with hot and scorching sand that could burn their feet and hamper their marching. Her jungles were filled with poisonous plants and snakes that could kill them. Her mountains were filled with steep cliffs and slippery slopes that could make them fall to their deaths. Even great Helios, the life giving Sun, could scorch and burn so mercilessly that a whole army could be reduced to cinder and ashes in a few days. **

**The Straits, the Sands of Siwah, the Sea of Grass, the Scythian Wilderness, The Indian Jungles, the great river Indus, the Gedrosian Hell, the Babylonian Marshes, Hephaestion had seen them all and survived them all at the side of his Golden One. **

**Their great venture had been worth all efforts and all dangers. All the world knew about their glorious Campaigns and Conquests. Even all to come in the Future would know about their achievements. **

**Now Alexander and Hephaestion were safe together. They had reached the very best of homes. The Elysian Fields awaited them with all their family and friends longing to meet them and spend Eternity with them. Even the Olympic Gods would keep their Company in the after life. **

**Father Zeus and Mother Gaia would never be a peril to them again. Now all they had in store for them were heavenly bliss and blessings. **

**The End**


	18. Q Is For Quagmire

**Hello all again, **

**Here is my next alphabet entry. My apologies for its scary contents - but these events have to be dealt with. In this we are invited to enter Alexander's most private dreads and nightmares, set during one of his most difficult moments. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**// NorthernLight**

* * *

**Q Is For Quagmire**

**Alexander was all alone and utterly lost in an endless quagmire. It seemed as if he had sloshed around in its gray green gloom forever and ever. Its slippery mud, moss and water reached up toward his knees and thighs, clawing at him, threatening to drag him down and drown him permanently in its fetid depths. The very air around him was foggy and fetid, permeated with obnoxious fumes. Breathing had become almost impossible. His lungs seemed to be clogged with fetid mud, too. He coughed and coughed, spat it out, but it always came back, choking him with green and poisonous slime. **

**Slippery roots aggressively clawed at his feet. They made him stumble and reel. Several times he fell face down into the fetid mud. He always managed to drag himself up again. There always was some bush or bramble with thorny branches to reach out for. Alexander was stubborn. He would never give in to defeat or even the direst disasters. **

**There were several islands in this quagmire. One was filled with warring wolves. Wolf packs always work well together. They have an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female and they unite under their superior leadership. These wolves seemed to have lost their leaders. They fought amongst themselves, howling, biting and tearing at their prey. Once it had been proud and regal. Now it was just a hapless carcass, its golden rimmed purple clothing soiled with mud and blood. **

**Alexander turned his back to the wolf pack in utter disgust. Another island came before his eyes. It was filled with hissing snakes. A woman dressed in red sat amongst them. She beckoned towards him in an alluring manner. **

**"Alexander! My dear son. Come to me. I miss you so dearly!"**

**He went to her. She embraced him. The embrace was cold and crushing. The hissing snakes coiled around his feet and legs, stinging him with venomous fangs. There was something clawing at him. He looked down at a man, hideously hurt and mutilated. He was covered in blood, sand and grime. A knife wound in his rib cage spurted out an endless stream of blood. **

**It was his Father! King Philip clawed at his feet. **

**"Alexander! Beware of that woman! Women are more dangerous than the most formidable foes! Look at me. I was the mightiest of Kings. SHE caused my death with her machinations and intrigues. I wish that I had never met her!"**

**Alexander managed to tear himself away from the woman's cold and crushing embrace. Once again he stumbled into the endless quagmire. He was covered with cold sweat. His breathing came in strenuous gasps and the fetid air did not offer enough oxygen to chase the clouds from his addled mind. The mud and grime was all around him, bogging him down, hampering him and threatening to such him down into its endless mire and morass. **

**He could no longer walk. Now he wallowed forward in the slushy mud. Slimy roots and branches clawed at him. He tore himself away from them, now knowing where he was headed. **

**He was unable to walk, unable to wallow, soon even unable to breath. The gray green muddy water, moss and slime sloshed over his head, drowning him in sorrow and despair. His last thoughts were desperate and filled with remorse. **

**_// I was the greatest King on earth, the mightiest Conqueror and the very best General. Now I am nothing, nothing at all without my dearest friend! " //_**

**Alexander called out for his Dear One in desperation. His mouth filled with muddy water. It reached deep down into his lungs. He grasped for something he did not find, some unknown salvation. **

**Suddenly a strong and reliable hand reached out for him. He was dragged out from the quagmire and held in warm and welcoming arms. **

**Hephaestion! His friend was there for him, once again. He embraced him and felt the pains, aches and tiredness wash away from his troubled frame. His suffering was replaced by warmth, strength, health and happiness. **

**"Hephaestion! You came for me. When I needed you the most you are here for me!"**

**"Yes, I will always be here for you, Alexander. Now we will always be together."**

**A third island rose from the quagmire. It was overgrown with emerald green grass, vines and olive trees and lit up with glorious golden sunlight. Birds sung and bumblebees buzzed. Two horses grazed on the meadow. One was black as the night, the other auburn as a flaming fire. Bucephalus and Castor, young and strong again. There was a table laid with a most sumptuous feast. The richest of foods and the strongest of wines beckoned to him. A couch adorned with Royal red and golden rimmed purple cushions was at its side. He lay down on it at the side of his dearest friend. They rested, ate and drank in perfect bliss and happiness. **

**The wolves fought futilely, the snakes hissed venomously and the woman in read screamed out loud in desperation. **

**No one could harm them or disturb them anymore. Alexander and Hephaestion rested in each others arms, forever together in calm and harmony. **

**They were at peace at long last. The Elysean Fields opened up around them and welcomed them into Heavenly Bliss. **

**The End**


	19. R Is For River

**Hello All, **

**Here I go again, slowly catching up with you all. This R entry leaves off with quite a cliffhanger but it will be followed by a conclusion in the S entry. These two entries is an introduction to a longer tale not yet written, regarding the famous Cydnus incidence. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**// NorthernLight**

* * *

**R Is For River**

**The water was billowing before his eyes. It swirled in beckoning waves, compelling him to jump straight into its blue green coolness. It looked ice cold. When he took a closer look he could actually see small chunks of ice floating around in the swirls. This ought to have given anyone an utter aversion towards bathing. For him it felt even more alluring. **

**All things were possible for the young Conqueror. **

**Alexander was feeling so very hot and exhausted. The Cilician campaign had been hard and the climate very dry and hot. Now it was as if some unknown fever was trying to assault his very system. He certainly could not allow himself to give in to sickness now when he was so very close to the very goal of all his ambitions. The King of Persia had mustered his great army to meet him. Soon a decisive battle would take place. He had his plans set and he was filled with great confidence. His Macedonians were the best and most fierce warriors of the known world. His tactics would serve them excellently, just as it did at the Granicos. Now they had another advantage. One of their most formidable foes were missing. The Rhodian General Memnon had recently passed away, due to illness. He was one of the most dangerous, intelligent, shrewd and cunning enemies Alexander had ever met. The Persians would sorely miss his excellent qualities. **

**Fortunately Alexander had all his Companions and Generals close at his side. They always gave him sound advise and support. Without them all his great victories and ventures would not have been possible at all. **

**Another wave of heat assaulted him. Beads and rivulets of sweat were flowing down his brow and back, feeling like liquid fire. The situation called for a rapid solution. The ice cold water swirling before him beckoned to him. He proceeded to jump straight into it. **

**Three pairs of hands tried to restrain him. **

**"No, Alexander. The water is ice cold, "Hephaestion gently admonished him. "The locals say that it comes directly from snow melting up on the mountain slopes. One cannot bathe here at all!"**

**"Sire, we as your Guards advise you against it. Let our servants bring some of the river water to the tub in your tent. That way it will cool you down sufficiently."**

**Alexander usually listened to Hephaestion and the faithful Guards. They were intelligent and reliable and always wanted what was best for him. This time his mind was too clouded with feverish waves of heat for him to listen to their well intended advise. He was unbearably hot and exhausted and he needed to cool down instantly. The water called out to him with an alluring murmur. He waved his friend and the Guards away as if they had been three stubborn gnats. Then he threw his chiton and clothing away, unleashed his sandals and jumped straight into the river. **

**At first the water felt nice, cool and refreshing. He splashed it all over himself, frolicked and swum around in the cool, swirling waves. They embraced him and washed his fever away together with the rivulets of hot sweat on his brow and body. **

**Then he was assaulted by an unbearable chill and coldness. His whole body shivered and succumbed to cramps and aches. It even became very difficult to breathe. He wanted to return to the shore where his friends would be waiting with a warming towel. It was too late. His limbs no longer obeyed his commands. He tried to stand on the bottom of the river. It escaped his struggling feet. The water closed like a cold and merciless lid over his head, dragging him down together with long strands of strangling sea weed. Cramps and chills took hold of his whole body, making it impossible to swim for the surface. His mind reeled and he felt all dizzy and unfocused. **

**// So, this is how it feels to be drowning, "Alexander realized. "but - I cannot be drowning now, not before our greatest battle!"**

**This was his last thought before he succumbed to a cold and total unconsciousness. He did not even hear the worried and desperate voices of Hephaestion and the Guards calling out for him. **

**TBC in Saviour, following right behind. **


	20. S Is For Saviours

**Hello all, again,**

**In my recent R Alphabet entry I left you with quite a cliffhanger. Here comes the conclusion. This, and the entry River above are intended as an introduction to a longer tale not yet written, regarding the famous Cydnus incidence. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**// NorthernLight**

* * *

**S Is For Saviours**

**Stafanos was guarding, as usual. He stood outside the King's tent together with his companion Alexios. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the heat was simmering around the place. The air was almost still and the sun blazed on the tent and everywhere. There were very few trees and no shadow whatsoever. The one source of coolness was the river Cydnus nearby. It murmured strongly, beckoning with its fast flowing, ice cold waters. **

**There was a small and private dinner going on inside the King's tent. Alexander and Hephaestion shared the same couch. Ptolemy, Seleucus, Perdiccas and Cleitus were invited, too. Suddenly the King beckoned to Stefanos and Alexios. They were invited to share the King's table. Other guards took their places outside the tent. **

**The food was excellent. Today they had wild goose, served with parsley, parsnips and cauliflower. The bird had been fried and then boiled until it was most tender and succulent. It simmered in a spicy , exotic sauce. Stefanos often thought that they must have tasted all the spices of the East, but still there were new fragrances and tastes to detect. As usual they had wine to drink. It was red, very rich, and very spicy, too. It tasted strongly of resin and foreign spices. Stefanos and Alexios were careful to dilute it with water. They never forgot their guard duties, they were the most vigilant of all the King's Guards. **

**The dinner became more and more merry. King Alexander was in a very good mood, relaxing with Hephaestion on his Royal couch. He discussed the upcoming battle with his Companions and Guards. He had no worries at all, even if King Darius had mustered an enormous army. King Alexander and the Macedonians were vastly outnumbered. **

**"That is of no matter to us, "the young King boldly stated. " We are the bravest and best soldiers. Darius' army mostly consists of slaves and untrained tribes. Well, we saw how they fared at the Granicus!"**

**They all applauded and gave their adamant consent. Still there was an underlying tension in the tent. All were concerned about the coming battle with the overwhelming Persian army. No one dared to express their fearful premonitions. **

**Suddenly King Alexander rose from his couch. He was flushed and shivering and he trembled as he was standing up. Stefanos was used to all his moods and behaviours. Now he clearly saw these ominous signs. **

**_// "Oh no, "he realized. "King Alexander is coming down with some kind of fever!" //_**

**"This heat is unbearable!, "Alexander called out before he left the tent and swiftly ran towards the river. **

**All his Companions and Guards ran after him. Hephaestion, Stefanos and Alexios took the lead. It was very hot and the heat hampered them immensely. It was like running in some kind of hot, sticky syrup. King Alexander was not hampered at all. He was swift as lightning. Soon he stood at the riverside. They came up to him and when they saw that he intended to jump straight into the ice cold river they tried to restrain him with force. **

**"No, Alexander. The water is ice cold, "Hephaestion gently admonished him. "The locals say that it comes directly from snow melting up on the mountain slopes. One cannot bathe here at all!"**

**"Sire, we as your Guards advise you against it. You may not take a bath in this cold river so soon after that big meal!, "Stefanos adamantly recommended. "Let our servants bring some of the river water to the tub in your tent. That way it will cool you down sufficiently."**

**Usually Alexander listened carefully to Hephaestion and his fateful Guards. This time he did not give any heed whatsoever to their concerned recommendations. Stefanos knew that the young King could be very swift. This time he was fast as lightning once more. In a moment he had thrown his chiton and clothing away, together with his sandals. Then he jumped from the cliff straight into the river. Stefanos saw him flying like a Golden Eagle through the air, his long shining hair fluttering like wings around his broad shoulders. He split the surface of the water in a perfect landing and then he swum and frolicked merrily in the ice cold snow melting water. It was as if the cold did not affect him at all. **

**_// "Our King is always right, "Stefanos pondered. "He can do anything he wants!" // _**

**Then the faithful Guard realized that he had been overly optimistic. King Alexander was assaulted by terrible cramps. He thrashed to and fro in the water before he was sucked down under the surface. Stefanos unclasped his armour in a great hurry. It took him just a few seconds but in the sheer emergency of the situation he felt as if it took him forever to get out of the heavy corselet and greaves. He jumped into the water, together with Alexios and Hephaestion. They were swimming and diving in sheer desperation, searching for King Alexander. **

**He was nowhere to be seen. Had the ice cold river stolen him away forever?**

**Suddenly they saw him floating around in the chilly torrents, face down, plummeting towards the bottom. His golden hair fluttered around him like strands of seaweed. All three swum towards him and dived under the surface. The water was thick like ice cold glue. It resisted their forceful swimming strokes, as if some angry River God were against them, intending to keep the Golden One in his watery realm. It felt like forever and ever before they arrived and could take hold of King Alexander. He was limp and heavy when they dragged him towards the river shore. Now they had swum far down river and they came ashore on a soft and sandy beach. **

**King Alexander lay cold and lifeless in the white, glittering sand. His skin was light blue, his lips and nails dark blue. He did not breathe at all. Hephaestion called out loud to him: **

**"NO! Alexander! You cannot leave me, not now, not with all the things we have to do together!" **

**He forcibly clutched his friend around his chest and shook him with great violence. Cold, clear streams of river water gushed from his mouth. Alexander coughed and gasped in agony. He stopped breathing several times before they could clearly see that he was alive and back with them again. **

**The Companions had sobered up and now they came running with towels and a warming, blue blanket embroidered with golden sixteen rayed stars. Hephaestion dried his friend and King and wrapped him in the blanket, calling out for a litter and also that doctor Philip and the healer Amanda should be summoned at once. **

**Alexander rested with his head in Hephaestion's lap, thankfully looking up at him and the faithful Guards. **

**"You, you are impossible!, "Hephaestion scolded his friend. "You must never do such a thing again, or else your recklessness will be the end of you!"**

**"No, Phai, not when I have such brave and strong Saviours as you and my faithful Guards."**

**Alexander lost consciousness once more, knowing that he rested in the most friendly and capable of hands. **

**The End**


	21. S Is For Sobriety

**Hello All, **

**Surprise! My Muses found another suggestion for my S entry, one of my very favourite words. This one merits a tale of its own! **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

* * *

**S Is For Sobriety**

**Hephaestion had always held sobriety in high regard, finding it one of the greatest virtues. For him it was of the utmost importance to keep his mind and senses clear and unaffected by the deceptive delusions of wine and alcoholic beverages. Many were unable to avoid these dangers. The Royal Banquets offered numerous temptations. The wine flowed freely, often undiluted. It created great merriment, but also drunkenness, delusions and brawls. **

**It was no great sacrifice for him to stay sober while all others were carousing. **

**Wine made people see themselves from their very best side. **

**Others often saw them at their very worst. **

**Alexander was always beautiful, even when deep into his cups. Hephaestion rested at his side on the Royal couch. He saw him holding great and captivating speeches, intently listening to the talk and speeches of others, singing, dancing and carousing when the Komos was pronounced. Always he was surrounded by his very special golden aura of vitality, mirth and beauty. **

**When the Banquet was over Hephaestion, still calm and sober, begun his important work. He supervised the clearing up of the Royal Banqueting Hall and told the servants to carry the sleeping Companions back to their quarters. Then he turned to the Royal couch. Alexander was sound asleep. His purple robes were stained from food and wine, but the lights from the sconces flickered around his hair, making it shine like pure gold. His face was flushed and his cheeks the colour of roses. His scent was as always of violets and roses, the most enticing scent in all the world. **

**Even when dead drunk Alexander was still beautiful. **

**Hephaestion did not try to rouse him. He gently cradled him into his arms and carried him to the King's bedchamber. There he put his King and friend to bed, seeing to it that he rested calm and comfortable. He spent the night at his side, so that no harm would come to him. **

**They were two souls sharing one body. When Alexander was deep in his cups Hephaestion always kept his sanity and sobriety, seeing to the safety of his King and Friend. **

**The End**


	22. T Is For Trebuchet

**Hello all, **

**Here comes my T entry to out Alphabet Challenge. It is set during the siege of Gaza. I have seldom seen the episode when Alexander is seriously wounded by a very big arrow from a siege engine described in fanfiction. It is filled with angst and action and merits its own story. My apologies for the cliffhanger. I will post the conclusion in my U entry that will follow soon. **

**A trebuchet is an engine of war with a sling for hurling missiles. I assume that it can be used both for hurling stones and arrows. **

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**// NorthernLight**

**T Is For Trebuchet**

**Siege of Gaza, 332 BC**

**"Sire, you will capture the town, but today you must take care of your own safety first."**

**Aristander, the wise seer of the Macedonians, had seen the Bad Omen when the eagle dropped the stone on Alexander's head. It was especially bad because he had the ceremonial wreath on his head, and he was just about to offer a sacrifice for the positive outcome of the difficult siege. **

**Hephaestion heard the Seer speak the ominous words. A cold hand clutched at his heart. He knew that Alexander would never put his own safety before that of his Macedonians. **

**During the day's hard fighting he managed to keep his King and friend out of harms way for a very long time. Then the tides of war went quite awry for the Macedonians. They were hard pressed by the brave and fierce defenders of Gaza. Soon they would be forced to leave their important earthworks and let the enemy have their way. **

**Alexander could not let this happen! **

**He beckoned to his faithful Guards and close Companions. They all rushed to the rescue, driving the enemy away and saving the earthworks from destruction. Hephaestion held his position close to Alexander, shielding and protecting him with his own body, shield and weapons. Cleitus and the Guards were close nearby, doing the very same. They all watched out for enemies, driving them away from their beloved King. Then Hephaestion looked up. He realized that the worst danger was not coming from the enemies swarming around defending the earthworks. **

**It was coming from above! High up on the parapet was a giant trebuchet. It was loaded with a very big arrow, just ready to launch. **

**Hephaestion called out to Alexander, and saw him instantly hold up his shield for protection. **

**Too late! The arrow flew fast and with true aim. Its impact on his shield was so devastating that he was thrown backwards. He saw the arrow penetrate the Shield of Achilles, go through the King's splendid armour and embed itself into Alexander's right shoulder. The young King gasped out from pain and shock. He grasped at his injured shoulder before he fell backwards on the slippery ground. Hephaestion kneeled at his side, and took him into his arms. **

**The blood flowed freely from the wound, like a crimson rivulet. Alexander was unconscious and already white from severe loss of blood. His breathing was shallow, on the verge of ceasing. Hephaestion shook him violently, calling out to him. **

**"No! NO! You must not leave us, not now, not ever! Doctor Philip! Someone bring doctor Philip here, at once!"**

**There was no answer. Alexander's head rolled to the side. His breathing stopped for a while and then returned, even more shallow than before. **

**The good doctor came, together with the healer Amanda. They brought their medical satchels and immediately started to give their King emergency aid. Hephaestion held Alexander in a firm grasp, telling him kind words of comfort and concern. **

**"Amanda! What are you doing out here?, "Cleitus called out to the young healer with great concern. "A battlefield is no place for a woman!"**

**"I know, but our King needs me!, "she adamantly answered. **

**"Yes, I can see that, "Cleitus answered. He then picked the Shield of Achilles from the ground and held it as a protective screen over Alexander and the healers. **

**Both healers worked together in unison while Cleitus and the Guards held their shields over them for protection from raining arrows. They managed to remove the giant arrow from Alexander's shoulder. Then they staunched the profuse bleeding, put on a poultry against severe loss of blood and carefully wrapped the shoulder with a staunch field dressing. **

**Alexander did not regain his senses after their ministrations. All the Macedonians waited in a protective circle around him. Hephaestion held on to him, keeping him as comfortable and secure as possible in his lap. He looked up to the skies that had turned copper red from the setting sun. A bolt of thunder struck from the skies. Rain started to fall. As it struck the blood stained mud on the battlefield it looked as if drops of blood were falling from the copper red skies. Hephaestion felt tears falling and flowing freely down his cheeks. He called out in sheer desperation. **

**"Father Zeus, please do not take Alexander away from us and from me! We all need him so very badly!"**

**The Guards, the healers and all the Macedonias prayed together with him. **

**TBC**


	23. U Is For Unstoppable

**Hello all, again, **

**Here comes the conclusion to my Trebuchet tale. The siege of Gaza was a hard venture, almost as tremendous as the famous siege of Tyre. Despite of very bad omens Alexander risks his own life to help his Macedonians. When they come true, Hephaestion, the Guards and the Healers must all work together to save the young King from his own recklessness. **

**It sure is a challenge. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

**U Is For Unstoppable**

**Siege of Gaza, 332 BC**

**Rain fell over the battlefield near the earthworks of Gaza. It washed over the Macedonians in crimson waves. Hephaestion felt that the very skies were crying together with him. Alexander lay still and unconscious in his lap. He was white from loss of blood. His breathing was shallow, almost unexisting. **

**Suddenly a bolt of thunder struck straight over the battlefield. It sizzled and grazed the high stone walls of Gaza. A cool and calming breeze followed and the rain abated. **

**The young King opened his eyes. They were wide from pain and shock when he stared up on Hephaestion and his close Companions. Soon he started to groan and fidget on the muddy ground. He grasped at his injured shoulder and tried to sit up. **

**"No, Alexander! You have been badly wounded, "Hephaestion admonished him. "You must keep calm and lie still. We will bring a litter and carry you back to your tent."**

**"NO, "Alexander called out. The enemy and our own soldiers must not see me ailing and carried away from here. This will certainly lose us this siege alltogether!"**

**All of a sudden he was on his feet. He drew his sword and called the Macedonians to him. **

**"No, Sire, "doctor Philip and Amanda called out to him. "You must not fight again! You will reopen the wound and you might bleed to your death!"**

**Alexander did not pay any heed at all to their prudent warnings. He leaped at the enemy, closely followed and surrounded by his Guards and Companions. Together they drew all the defenders away from the earthwork and soon they had taken it. Alexander stood triumphant at the height of the earthen walls, shaking his fist towards Batis who was watching the Macedonians with alarm up on the parapet. Another bolt of lightning struck, broadening the breaks in the sturdy brick walls of Gaza. **

**_// "Unstoppable, "Batis whispered to himself. "This young upstart Macedonian King certainly is unstoppable! What will I do to defend my city from him? " //_**

**Now the sun was down, sinking below the western horizon in clouds of scarlet and crimson. Both for defenders and attackers it became impossible to see well enough to do any substantial fighting. Alexander called out to the Macedonians as he stepped down from the earthwork. **

**"Let us call it a day, "he stated. "Tomorrow we will take this city and show them all!"**

**Alexander then was overcome by severe waves of dizziness and nausea, followed by excruciating pain from his injured shoulder. His legs gave way under him. They buckled and he fell towards Hephaestion. His friend took him into his arms when he lost consciousness once more. Hephaestion saw that the dressings had been torn away by reckless actions and hard fighting. The King's arrow wound had reopened and now bled profusely all over his splendid armour. **

**"A Healer! At once!, "Hephaestion called out in alarm and desperation. **

**Doctor Philip and Amanda came running. They had been staying nearby, knowing that they would be needed sooner or later. Once more they gave King Alexander their skillful emergency aid. The good doctor stopped the bleeding. This time he had to use burning iron to seal the wound. Hephaestion held on to his friend, speaking words of comfort when Alexander screamed out loud from the searing pain. He woke up when the burning iron scorched his shoulder, but soon mercifully lost consciousness again. Amanda anointed the wound with salves and dressed it with calming and soothing compresses. Then she bound the King's arm tightly at his side, with slings made from broad and thick linen straps. **

**"Now we can take him to his tent, "doctor Philip recommended. "He must be put to bed and we must see to it that he stays there until he is feeling better."**

**Hephaestion nodded and took Alexander in his arms. He lifted him with great care and carried him to the Royal tent. He was very tired from a day of hard fighting and strong emotions. His legs wobbled under him and he had great difficulties in walking. Despite this he managed to reach the King's tent without upsetting his important and beloved burden. Cleitus and the Guards closely followed, watching over the pair. In the tent Hephaestion sent for warm water and undressed Alexander. He then washed him clean from blood and the dust and mire from the battleground. His friend was still unconscious when he put him to bed, made him comfortable with soft and supporting cushions and wrapped him into a warming red blanket. He sat down in a wicker chair at the bedside, ready to watch over Alexander. The Guards helped him remove his armour and brought him hot water to wash himself. They then brought a hot evening meal. He shook his head, adamantly refusing it. **

**"I have no appetite, not when HE is not well !"**

**"Still you must eat, "doctor Philip prudently told him. "You need all your strength even more now when Alexander is ailing. And - WE need you, too!"**

**Hephaestion reluctantly ate the meal from a tray put in his lap. He had some well watered mulled red wine before he sat down for his important vigil. Alexander was white from loss of blood, but now his breathing and pulse was steady. He was unconscious but resting calm and secure. Doctor Philip and Amanda stayed at his side. In the middle of the night they administered a calming concoction when Alexander awakened and was in severe pain. **

**The young King slept well through the night and the following day. When the sun set he awakened again. He was still in severe pain but this time he adamantly refused the calming concoction. Against the advice of all he rose from his cushions, standing on trembling and wobbly legs. Hephaestion supported him and futilely tried to drag him back to bed. **

**"No, Sire, "doctor Philip adamantly told him."You are not well at all! You must remain in bed. You have been seriously wounded and you need to rest."**

**Alexander sternly looked at the good doctor, his friend, his Healer and the guards. **

**"Yes, I know that you all probably are right. I do not feel very well - but I can hear my Macedonians call out and pray for me. They are worried and they cannot see me ailing. I must show myself to them!"**

**He grasped for his Royal red cloak with his strong left hand. Hephaestion immediately helped him to dress properly in chiton, sandals and cloak. He then offered him his arm as a strong but discrete support when he went out from the Royal tent. Together they walked through all Camp, with the crimson light from the setting sun shining on their path. The Macedonians cheered at them, regaining their faltering courage now when they saw that their King was on his feet once more. **

**"Unstoppable, "they all said in unison. "Our King Alexander sure is unstoppable!"**

**Alexander and Hephaestion returned to the King's tent. Away from all sight Alexander fainted and was caught up in Hephaestion's strong and supportive arms. His friend put him to bed and saw to it that he rested comfortably once more. **

**"Rest well, my Alexander, "Hephaestion whispered to him, putting his hand on his brow. "You truly are unstoppable!"**

**Hephaestion sat down again to his long and important vigil. Alexander must be kept in safety, for his sake and for the sake of all. **

**The End**


	24. V Is For Victories

**Hello all again, **

**Here comes my next Alphabet entry, slowly catching up. This one is short. Alexander's victories were an important part of his life. One other was more important. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**// NorthernLight**

**V Is For Victories**

**At the Strymon I won my very first Victory. **

**At the plains of Chaeronea all of Greece got to know about my military skills. **

**The Thessalians, the Getae, the Illyrians and the Triballians learned about my ability to surprise and improvise. **

**The Thebans felt my ruthlessness. Their proud city is no more because of it. **

**At the Granicos the Persians thought that my first victory over them was due to mere luck. **

**At the plains of Issus they learned that they were wrong. **

**The mighty walls of Thyre and Gaza fell due because of my resolution. **

**The Egyptians willingly let me liberate them from the Persian yoke. **

**At the plains of Gaugamela I won all of Persia. **

**The inexpugnable city of Babylon opened her gates for me. **

**The splendid Palace of Persepolis burned down because of my recklessness. **

**All of Bactria and Sogdiana resisted me. The Sogdian Rock, the Rock of Aornos and all their warlike tribes succumbed to me. At long last Roxane, their precious Little Star, became my Queen. **

**All of India felt my wrath. Not even the Mallians and their arrows could overcome me. **

**In Susa I and my brave Companions married into all the Persian Nobility. **

**I conquered all the world with my Macedonians. **

**In the seven walled city of Ecbatana my Hephaestion was taken from my side. **

**It is of no importance for a man to win all the world if he loses his dearest friend, his Second self, his very reason of Living. **

**Now all is lost to me**

**The End**


	25. W Is For Wolves

**Hello all, **

**My W entry is very predictable. I live in a country where wolves are running rampant all over the place. That's why I like to write about them often in my stories. They were a scary reality for the Macedonians, too. I intend this tale as a prequel for another Illyrian Winter tale. You must beware, my friends. Old Zacynthos is still prowling somewhere out there........**

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

**W Is For Wolves**

**Old Zacynthos was a very old wolf. He had passed his twelfth winter some time ago. That was a venerable age for a creature out in the wilderness. He was still feeling young and strong, but with the wisdom and experience that came from old age, innumerable hunts and chases. He had been the Alpha male for his own fierce wolf pack for many a year now. Many cubs had been sired by him and they had grown into fine and strong wolves. **

**Old Zacynthos had lived in several places. When he was a young cub he had been living in a big forest near a stone wall with many people and houses behind them. There was much game to be had and his pack was successful - until the day when the Golden Maned and Auburn Maned man boys came into their forest. They were small and innocent then, and seemed like two most tasty and juicy morsels. They were very reckless, going all by themselves into the forest, even staying after sunset. They brought their small puppies and kittens as an extra bonus, too. **

**When the wolf pack started to chase them they found that they were not such an easy pray as they though. They took themselves and their small pets out of harms way, climbing a big tree. The wolves waited for them, knowing that they would at long last fall asleep and fall down into their eager and hungry maws. **

**The wolf pack was so eager and reckless when they waited for their easy pray to fall down from the tree that they did not notice the hunting party until it was far too late. Many men with spears and fierce hunting dogs came at them, killing all but two on the spot. Zacynthos was one of the survivors, Lykia the She Wolf the other. They escaped the mayhem, swearing revenge on the golden and auburn pair. **

**They almost got it some years later on. Then they were living in another wood, far away from the dangerous city with its fierce hunting parties. Once more the Golden Maned and Auburn Maned ones ventured into their territory. Now Zacynthos and Lykia were the Alpha male and female of their own proud and very dangerous wolf pack. The Golden Maned one had suffered a serious injury. He was still and unmoving, and easy prey - but he was fiercely defended by his Auburn Maned friend and their dogs. Now they were no mere puppies, no, they had grown into dangerous, very big hunting dogs. There were also two big and bad mannered four legged brutes, one black as a thunder cloud and the other shining brown like a chestnut tree. They had long manes and big, sharp hooves. Men called those animals "horses". Zacynthos thought that he had the Golden one in his hungry maws. Then he found that "horses" were no ordinary forest animals with sane and normal fear of ravenous wolves. The black one actually attacked him, violently kicking and neighing. He was so surprised by this audacity that he was badly injured. His right forepaw was sprained, almost broken. He had to withdraw together with his pack, nursing his bad leg for many a day. **

**The years went by. Zacynthos and Lykia moved on to another, even more remote forest. This one was so far away that they never met any humans at all. There was just a fair haired, green eyed woman living on her own in a woodland cave. She loved all animals, even wolves and vipers and she and her dogs were no danger to Zacynthos and his pack. **

**Now Zacynthos was a very old wolf. Eventually he would pass into oblivion - but he still wanted his revenge on the Golden Maned and Auburn Maned Ones. His hopes to achieve it seemed scant, though. **

**One day he spotted a party riding through the autumn forest when he surveyed his woodland realm from a cragged mountain peak. Their horses were thunder black and shining chestnut. The sun shone and glimmered in Golden and Auburn hair. Two fierce dogs ran around the horses' hooves. **

**It was THEM! His long time adversaries, the only ones that had ever managed to defeat him and his pack! **

**_// "Well, here they come, right into my realm. They will not leave it alive, " Old Zacynthos mused to himself as he climbed down the cragged boulder. "Soon I and my pack will have our revenge!" //_**

**Old Zacynthos howled to call for his pack. Now there was a new and most dangerous pray in their forest. They would have to use all their skill and cunning to hunt for it. **

**The End**


	26. X Is For Xenophon

**Hello all, **

**Here I go again, very slowly catching up with you all. X is a difficult letter, but I have found a very appropriate subject, or person. Xenophon's books were most important for Alexander, both his Anabasis, his On Horsemanship and his Kyropedia. Here we see that not just Alexander learned a lot from him. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**X Is For Xenophon**

**The Pella Palace, 346 BC**

**For once the young golden haired boy had a moment of peace and calm. He sat on the stone bench near the window, reading a scroll worn almost into tatters. A flickering oil lamp helped him to see the letters in the dim evening light. Also a sickle moon and the planets of Zeus and Ares outside his window enabled him to read his favourite scroll. **

**The Iliad was what Alexander liked the most. He could see Achilles before his Inner Eye. He had never met the great hero. Still , he thought that he knew him and his dear friend Patroclos for real. Now Alexander lifted his eyes from his beloved Iliad. He sharpened his gaze, trying to discern the Keep on the Second Hill. It was barely visible, but there was another flickering oil lamp in one of its windows. Alexander knew who was also reading in the light of that flickering flame. He wished that Hephaestion was there with him, but he knew that he had it far better together with his own family. The Spartan tutoring at the Palace did not agree with his new friend, and Alexander wanted Hephaestion to be well. **

**THUMP!**

**The door was thrown open and a thick knotted thick entered before Master Leonidas. The stern tutor held another scroll in his left hand, smacking it almost like a whip. **

**"Alexander! You read your Iliad every free moment I give you, "he roared at his hapless pupil. " You must know every line by heart now! I want you to learn something else, too. Here is a most edifying scroll about horses and horsemanship. Take it to your heart for a change."**

**The golden haired boy started to sulk, very much like Achilles in his tent at the shores of Troy. All the same he had to part from his beloved Iliad and take the new scroll. **

**"Xenophon", it read. "On Horsemanship", was the title. **

**Listlessly he started to read, expecting it to be dull and uninteresting. It was nothing of the kind. Soon the young boy was completely captivated. He could actually see The Perfect Horse before his Inner Eye. It was a stallion, black like a thundercloud, with fiery intelligent eyes, a large head with ears pricked forward in intent interest, curved and high set neck with a long black mane, its silken strands flying to the winds, a broad muscular chest, long legs and thick and determined hooves. The horse stamped the ground, beckoning to him. Young Alexander went to him and carefully grasped his black mane. Soon he was on the broad silken back, riding and racing with the surging northern winds. **

**It was the ride of his life. He wished that it would never end. **

**He woke up in his bed, carefully wrapped into his threadbare blankets. Master Leonidas had come by finding him asleep with the scroll. The stern tutor had put his young pupil to bed, not wanting him to catch a cold from sleeping on the stone frame of the Palace window. The scroll about Horsemanship lay at his bed table. Alexander remembered all of his new learning. He saw the wonderful black stallion before his Inner Eye. **

**_/ I would probably never ride such a horse in the real world, "he sadly mused to himself. /_**

**Three years later, at the Pella Horse Fair, he was to be proven wrong. **

**The Keep Of Amyntor, 346 BC**

**Long auburn hair shone in the flickering light of the oil lamp. Small but strong hands grasped an old scroll. It was carefully preserved and adored, but all the same it had been worn and torn almost into tatters. Beautiful blue eyes eagerly perused its contents. Sometimes the young boy looked through the window. He watched the sickle moon and the planets of Zeus and Ares. The Hunter had risen above the horizon. He was followed by Sirius and Procyon, his faithful hunting dogs. Hephaestion wished that Alexander was at his side, telling him bedtime tales about the star lit sky. He knew that his friend had to stay in the Palace and he silently said a Prayer for him, hoping that he was not too hungry and worn out after another Spartan schoolday. **

**He gazed through the window, seeing the walls of Pella and the Palace above them. A flickering light shone from a window. Hephaestion knew who was reading in that light. Golden hair and gray eyes came before him, the image so vivid that he almost reached out for it. **

**"Hephaestion! Are you dreaming about Achilles again? It is good and well, but now I have something else for you, "Master Lernias said, coming through the door with a new scroll in his hand. "I know that you and Alexander dream a lot about Persia. Here you can learn some real things about that distant country. It will do you good when you are actually there."**

**His kind old tutor gently took his beloved Iliad away and replaced it with the new scroll. "Anabasis", it read on its top. Hephaestion reluctantly started to read. He soon found that Master Lernias was right. Persia and the Persians came alive before his Inner Eye. He shared the hardships of Xenophon and his Ten Thousand and he saw the hostile landscapes and enemy troops, feeling himself stagger during the Long March. **

**He woke up in his own bed, wrapped into warming woolen blankets and sheep fleece. The night lamp shone at his bedside and both his old and new scroll lay there, beckoning to a new reading. **

**_/ I hope that I will travel to Persia with Alexander - and I know that with him as our Leader we will never come to such adversities - but if something bad happens I wish that I would have the resourcefulness of Xenophon to take us to safety! /_**

**Many years later, on the ice cold, snowy slopes of the Hindu Kush, in the wet and steaming jungles of India and in the hellish deserts of the Jaxartes and Gedrosia Hephaestion got the chance to prove his ability to lead an army during the hardest of circumstances. **

**He was very thankful to old Xenophon for the sharing of his experiences. **

**The End **


	27. Y Is For Yarrow

**Hello all, **

**Now I am soon finished with my Alexander Alphabet. Y is another difficult letter, but not when I found out that it stands for yarrow, a most salutary medical herb. It has been known for a very long time. Achilles and his soldiers used it to treat their wounds. Alexander must have known about it, too. Here I give you the origins of the Miracle Ointment. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**PS: Some years ago I planted some yarrow seeds, a special mixture called Caribbean Sunset. I got fifteen plants, they were rose coloured, fiery yellow, orange and red. Now they have multiplied all over my garden, since yarrow is also a powerful weed. I could nor resist to let this very special brand of yarrow *invade* the garden of the Pella Palace, too. TS**

**Y is for Yarrow**

**The Miracle Ointment**

**Pella, 351, BC**

**The little golden haired boy ran all over the garden together with his two puppies Sirius and Procyon. Every day was filled with new discoveries. This time they found a dense thicket that protected them from the hot midday sun. They crept inside, sliding on the emerald green grass. Suddenly they came upon some new and unfamiliar, very big leaves and flowers. They were rose coloured and green, and their leaves were furry, almost like the puppies. The little boy gently patted them and the puppies explored them with their noses. **

**"Ouch" They BURN!, "the boy cried out. **

**Then he managed to trip on a branch and fall forward, straight into the tuft of hostile flowers. At the same time the puppies started to howl miserably. Their noses had become red and swollen. The boy was braver and did not complain, but he was now covered with a red, burning rash, spreading over his hands, his arms, legs and even his face. The adventurous company swiftly retired from the thicket. **

**"Alexander! Where have you been all morning?"**

**A tall, red haired woman came into the garden. She was dressed in a fiery orange peplos and himation and a golden necklace shone proudly on her breast. A kind, dark haired woman followed her together with an older woman and several handmaidens. The handmaidens were dressed in yellow chitons and himations, the same colour as the naughty dandelions that dared to protrude even in the midst of the Palace lawns. They had been running all over the garden, worriedly searching for the little Prince. It all looked like some fluid and beautiful new dance, not at all like a worried search party. **

**"Oh, my little dear one. You have come upon those nasty burning nettles! I thought that the gardener had rooted them all out. We had them for Spring Soup last week, "Queen Olympias exclaimed. "And I see that your poor puppies have been at them, too. Do not worry. I will help you. "**

**The young Queen eagerly ran to the herbal garden, almost tripping over her himation. There were several tufts of flowers with feathery leaves. They looked like a warm and fiery rainbow, glowing in yellow, orange, rose and red colour. She picked some of the feathery leaves and vigorously rubbed her little boy and his puppies with them. **

**"This will have to do for now. I will make an ointment later on, "she said to her dear patients. **

**"Mother, what are those flowers?, "the golden haired boy asked her. "It feels better already. My hands don't itch and burn anymore!"**

**"It is yarrow, Alexander. You must remember it forever. Our great ancestor Achilles used it as a salve to cure his soldiers when they got wounded in the Trojan War! It is known as The Miracle Ointment, and now I will teach you how to make it. "**

**The little boy carefully nodded. He then helped his Mother to pick more of the feather shaped leaves. Together they brew them into an ointment, using strong wine, camphor and sheep's tallow as constituent. Little Alexander put it in a finely ornate jar. It stood on his bed table in the evening, and from then on he always carried this jar with him in a fold of his chiton. **

**Mieza, 340 BC**

**"Catch me if you can!"**

**The golden haired youth watched his friend as he challenged him. He ran away over the meadows crushing the fragrant grass and multi coloured fragrant flowers under his sandal clad feet. His auburn hair mane flew freely around his shoulders, burning like a firebrand in the evening sun. Alexander and two old dogs with graying muzzles eagerly ran after him all until they came to a thicket with a soft cushion of light green and rose coloured flowers in front. The auburn haired youth looked most enticing in his turquoise colored chiton. Now he was quite cornered between the thicket and his eager pursuer. Alexander leaped for him, felling him into the rose colored flowers. **

**He was more than willing to be captured. **

**They merrily tumbled around in the soft and flowery cushion. Their embrace was more fiery than usual and lasted forever and ever. Their young love burned like a wildfire in their veins and all over their muscular bodies and sun burnt skin. **

**They did not heed to the cautious barking and yelping of the old dogs. **

**Afterwards they both realized that they should have listened to Alexander's clever old watch dogs. It was more than love that had caused their fiery feelings. **

**"Ouch! It BURNS!", they both called out simultaneously when they saw that they lay in a giant tuft of burning nettles. **

**The naughty nettles did not respect anyone, not even the Crown Prince of Macedon and his dear friend. Now the arduous youths were all covered with an angry red rash. They were very quick to jump away from their makeshift love's nest. **

**"Look now what you have done to us! "Alexander called out to Hephaestion. "You tempted me so badly that I did not look out for where I felled you."**

**"Yes, but you are the one with medical skills. What do you prescribe for this?, "Hephaestion prudently asked, sullenly nursing the angry red rash on his arms and thighs. **

**"First a cooling bath, and then I have a most potent medication for us both, "Alexander answered with a knowing smile. **

**Hephaestion followed him into the crystal clear, swirling waters of the creek. The water was tepid from the afternoon sun, but cool enough to lessen the burning sensations of their angry red rashes. They bathed and frolicked for a very long time. **

**"It feels better already, Alexander. What did you mean with another medication, "Hephaestion asked as they went up from the creek. " You do not carry anything with you except your hunting knife."**

**"Here it is, my friend, "Alexander answered, pointing towards a big cushion of feather shaped leaves and fiery flowers, glowing in orange, red and gold in the light from the setting sun. Then he felled his friend once more, straight into the flowers. **

**"Oh no, not again!, "Hephaestion called out in dismay. **

**Soon he had something else to say. **

**"Alexander, it feels much better now. What are those flowers?"**

**"They are yarrow, my friend, Achilles' own plant of Healing!"**

**Hephaestion gave up a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction as he let his golden haired friend continue with his very special art of Healing. **

**Gaugamela, 331 BC**

**The wound looked bad, very bad. It was a nasty, red and swollen gash all over the upper arm. It had bled a lot and the auburn haired young warrior was white from shock and pain. He had succumbed into a merciful unconsciousness. **

**"How is he?, "King Alexander worriedly asked. **

**"He is in a very bad way, my King, "doctor Philip answered. "I have done all that I can, cleansed his wound, burned it and used all my salves and compresses but it still is no better. "**

**"Then I must do all that I can, "the young King answered. "They say that the King's hand is a Healing hand. Now I must truly put it to a serious test. "**

**Alexander called for hot water and clean linen and bandages. Then he carefully washed and cleansed the wound. Afterwards he produced a finely ornate terracotta jar. As he unstopped it strong fumes of camphor and Healing herbs filled the tent. Alexander poured a generous amount of the ointment into the wound before dressing it. He then sat down in a wicker chair at his friend's bedside, prepared for a long and anguished vigil. The faithful Royal Guards stood behind him, holding on to their spears and shields. Their dark eyes shone with worry and dismay. **

**_/ They are so very close, "they thought. "The King and General Hephaestion have been together for a very long time now. What if King Alexander will be left alone? " /_**

**The auburn haired warrior was still unconscious. He writhed, moaned and groaned from pain and anguish for some time. Then he suddenly seemed to improve. The King, the good doctor and the faithful Guards all saw that he was calmer and in less pain and discomfort. They could relax from their anguished vigil. **

**"Alexander, it feels much better now. What did you have in that jar?", a faint voice called out. **

**"It is the Miracle Ointment, my friend. Achilles' own prescription. "**

**The auburn haired warrior succumbed to a salutary sleep with a reassured smile on his lips. The King remained at his bedside, seeing to him all until he was out of all danger. **

**The Miracle Ointment followed Alexander everywhere, all the way to India and back. It was often helpful in curing him and his Companions. **

**Only once it let him down. In the seven walled city of Ecbatana not even the Miracle Ointment could prevent the Angel of Death to make his most dreaded appearance and claim his dearest Friend. **

**The End**


	28. Z Is For Zodiac

**Hello all,**

**Here comes my entry for Z, another difficult letter. Since I love the star lit sky Zodiac was an obvious choice. The word Zephyr is a lovely one, too, especially when it inspired Fiona's endearing tale from the beginning of Alexander's glorious Campaign. I hope that you do not mind that I use Zephyr, too in my tale. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Author's note: I know that the General Cleitus was killed at Maracanda in 329 BC, but in my Alexander Universe this tragedy has not happened. I am to fond of this Old Hand to allow it.**

**Z Is For Zodiac**

**Under The Star Lit Sky**

**Gedrosia, 325 BC**

**They had come a very long way together. Sometimes Hephaestion thought that the end was near, especially here, out in the most hostile and merciless desert that the Gods had ever created. They had marched forever and ever under the scorching, red hot sun before they realized that they had to march during the night only and rest in the unbearable daytime heat, in what scant shadow there was to have. **

**Now they were so tired, exhausted and utterly worn out that they did not know how to go on any further. **

**They had reached an oasis with a scant supply of food and life giving water. The men and horses had had barely enough to drink and eat to sustain their faltering zest for life. Now they lay resting under the starlit sky. Evening had come, but they were simply too tired to go on. King Alexander had allowed them one night and a day of extra rest. It was well needed. They all lay in an exhausted heap, men, horses and camels together. The camels moaned and groaned in a miserable manner, the horses neighed and the men mumbled and grumbled with dissatisfaction. **

**After a while all sounds abated and the night was still. **

**Alexander and Hephaestion lay together on a sheep fleece. Nights in the desert were cool and even refreshing, but the sand still kept some of the scorching heat of the day's merciless sun. The King and his General were both as hungry, thirsty and exhausted as their hapless army. They rested in a mutual embrace, Trying to gain some faltering strength from each other. Their mouths were parched despite the stale and tepid water from the oasis well and their stomachs grumbled from lack of food. Hephaestion used to find strength and relief from his Golden One but now Alexander had barely enough stamina to sustain himself. **

**He had never made a proper recovery after his grievous wound in the City of the Mallians. **

**They were too miserable to be able to fall asleep so they lay together staring up into the star lit sky. It formed a velvet deep blue vault over them, all adorned with stars sparkling like diamonds. A sickle moon soared together with the planets of Aphrodite, Ares and Zeus. As darkness fell more constellations appeared. The Hunter and his Dogs rose, the Celestial Family started its eternal dance and then there was a blessed circle of signs all around the deep blue cupola. Alexander pointed up towards them. One was more powerful and visible than the others. It was very big, occupying a large part of the velvet skies. **

**"Look, Hephaestion. There is the Lion. We are both born in his month, "Alexander told his friend. "At his side is the Maiden. She and her friends are waiting for us when we return to Persia. Then there are the Scales. They are heavily laden with our riches, they have always been to our advantage and will be so even now. The Scorpion is there, too. We must beware of his poisonous stinger. The Archer has served us well many times. The Capricorn climbs the snowy mountainsides. He will bring some coolness to us soon. The Water Bearer is the one we need the most, the King exclaimed. "He MUST pour from his bountiful sparkling rivers to us, and that soon, I hope and pray. The Fishes are swimming in his rivers. He won't mind if we catch and fry some of them. The Ram has a golden fleece. I have not seen it, but Jason and his Argonauts did. The Ox helps us to plow the fields. Soon we will have bread to eat again. The Twins Castor and Pollux could have been mighty warriors in our army. Then the Crab is constantly chasing the Lion. Hephaestion...?"**

**Alexander ceased with his long lecture, tired from lack of air and strength. He had been short of breath ever since his nearly fatal arrow wound. Worriedly he looked at his friend. Hephaestion was sound asleep, his head heavily resting at Alexander's shoulder. The King gently stroke his silken auburn hair mane and pulled him closer to his side. **

**Pain, thirst, hunger and worries, all of this was easier to endure with such a good friend and Dear One at his side. **

**Hephaestion fondly listened to Alexander as he pointed and told his tales of the Constellations in the star lit sky. It had been such a long time since they had sat together watching the beautiful sparkling celestial lights, imagining all kinds of bedtime tales, both exciting and calming. All of a sudden he was back in his safe nursery at the Keep of Amyntor. He was but seven years old and his Golden One sat at his side. Their beloved puppies and kittens were resting in their laps and Alexander told him another bedtime tale about the stars and their heavenly adventures. **

**Hephaestion was safe and relaxed. Nothing bad could happen to him as long as he had his Golden One at his side. **

**Breath Of The Zephyr**

**They woke up as a fresh breath of wind ruffled their golden and auburn hair manes. It brought salty breezes, smelling from fish and water. **

**WATER! **

**That was what they needed most of all. Alexander rose, pointing towards the Western horizon. **

**"Our guides were right, at long last! We are nearer to the sea than we thought, "the King exclaimed with a new hope in his voice. "Let the horses guide us to it. They are better at it than we!"**

**Bucephalus, Castor and Gorgon nodded in assent. Alexander beckoned to Hephaestion, Cleitus, Ptolemy, Perdiccas and Leonnatos. They all mounted their horses and off they went. At first the horses were as tired and stumbling than before. Soon the invigorating breath of the Zephyr gave them new strength and will. They followed it, riding on it forever and ever. **

**At long last they reached the sea with its sparkling waters. Cooling waves lapped the sands with their blue green, foamy crests. On the seashore there was grass and fragrant herbs, even trees and palms. Sweet dates hung in abundance from their branches. Best of all, they found several wells and pools with sweet, clean drinking water. They all dismounted and embraced each other, performing a dance of happiness and relief. General Cleitus even slapped Alexander on his Royal back. **

**"Well, Alexander, this time I thought we were all goners, "he called out. "Once more your famous Luck has saved us. Now I must admit it, you are a better King than even your father Philip!"**

**Alexander smiled and embraced the grizzled General, most satisfied with this unexpexted praise. **

**Men and horses drank their fill before collecting all they could carry in their water skins. Hephaestion picked as many dates as he could harbour in his saddle bags. The others followed his example. After a short rest they returned to their Army with the good news. All cheered and sent prayers of thankfulness to the Gods and King Alexander for saving them from thirst and starvation. **

**The Macedonian Army broke their camp and rode towards the sea and their salvation. **

**Persia and Macedon awaited them beyond the blessed shores of the Persian Gulf. At long last they were homeward bound. **

**The End**

**Author's note: So now I have come to the end of the English alphabet. Up here in the North we have three more letters in our native alphabet. They are Å, Ä and Ö. I feel that I cannot let them be. That's why there will be three more entries, Å is for Ångest / Angst, Ä is for Äventyr / Adventure and Ö is for Ödet / Destiny. **


End file.
